Everything Changes
by mcbailey
Summary: the title says it all, picking up after 4.3 Meredith and well everything changes, a MerMark fic Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I am going through and re-editing this story. It was one of my first and I have since changed writing styles, anyways. Enjoy**

**We are picking up after Season 4 episode 3**

**I own nothing**

Everything Changes by staind

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?_

Meredith sits at Joes after talking to Lexie. They had come to some kind of peace. She told Derek, that they had to stop. She knew she was hurting him. She sat pealing the label off here beer, mumbling to herself. "But I don't know how to stop doing it."Jumping when Mark's familar voice responded "Don't know to stop doing what?" Meredith glanced up, but found herself quickly looking away from Mark, she couldn't bring herself to look at Derek's best friend. "Hurting Derek." Her reply was simple.

Mark studied the normally vibrant intern. "Derek's a big boy,"

"Mark." Meredith cut him off, not wanting to talk.

"No seriously Derek is a big boy, if you,"

Meredith cut him off again. "I ended it." Mark stared at her unsure if she was telling the truth. "Really?" Meredith could hear the obvious doubt in Mark's voice. "Yes. I love him, Mark I really do, but I'm screwed up."

Mark hated the sound of Meredith's pain. "Me too." He wanted to make her realize that everyone is screwed up in their own way. She glanced at him again and he smiled. "Let me buy you a drink."She considered it for several minutes, her eyes searching his face looking for pity, finally she nodded and Mark signaled for the bartender.

The next morning Meredith woke up and stretched. When she felt a warm body next to hears she shot up, clutching the top sheet to her body. She slowly turns her head. "Oh God, what did I do."

Mark feels the bed shift, the covers sliding off his chest, cracking an eye he sees Meredith looking at him, her mouth open in shock. Deciding against trying to explain how they ended up here, Mark grabs her and kisses her passionately. Meredith looses herself to the feelings Mark pulls to the surface with the scorching kiss, but after a minute she pushes him away. "Mark, no, we can't."

Mark chuckled, pulling at the sheet with one hand the other reaching for her again. "That wasn't what you were saying last night."

"I was drunk!"Meredith replies, moving away from Mark. "I love Derek, oh God Derek." Sliding out of bed Meredith pulls the sheet with her. Mark lays on the bed, hands behind his head, his eyes roaming over Meredith's body.

"I told you last night, Derek is a big boy."

Meredith looked around the room for her clothes, not looking at Mark. She knows if she looks at him, if he touches her, that the resolve she feels will leave in an instant. "I love Derek." She knew that it sounded like she was trying to convice herself, but she pressed on. "This, was a drunken, one time mistake. It never happened."

Mark slides out of bed, caging Meredith between his body and the wall, forcing her to look at him. Slowly he lowers his head, his lips only a breath from hers, when she pushes him away. "No Mark. This is wrong. On so many levels Mark. We can't do this to Derek." Mark cocks his head, still not releasing Meredith. "You said you ended with Derek."

She pushes against his chest, Mark lets her walk several feet away. "Because I'm messed up Mark, not because I don't love, or want him. I'm too," Meredith stops, trying to find the words. "I have too many issues, I need help." She turns and darts into the bathroom, locking the door. Meredith studies her reflection in the mirror a moment before turning to the shower.

When Meredith emerges, she tightens the towel around her body looking for Mark. Not seeing him, she quickly pulls on her clothes. Mark watches her, knowing that she hasn't seen him yet. When he sets the cup of coffee next to her, she jumps turning to look at him, a smirk on his handsome face.

"This isn't funny Mark." Meredith grabs the coffee, turning from him again. "It's bad. Very very bad." Mark knows that it is, but he finds himself not caring. Walking up behind her, he starts kissing her neck. "It's not all bad is it?" Meredith can feel resolve weaken by the second. Mark's mouth just skims over her skin as Meredith's knees buckle. Mark wraps his arm around her waist, after a minute of Mark listening to Meredith's moans, he turns her around and kisses her.

They walk backwards towards the bed, Mark unzips Meredith's pants, he pulls them down catching her underwear with them. He stands up and kisses her again. He reaches around and unhooks her bra. Meredith unties Mark's robe and slides it off of his shoulders. Mark moves them onto the bed, his hands tangle in her hair.

In a tangle of sweaty limbs Meredith lays her head on Mark's chest, listening to his hear race, his hands making slow trails up and down her back. Meredith looks at Mark, her eyes full of satisfaction. "This can't happen again." 

Mark feels the smirk on his face, as he pulls Meredith to him. "Because it's wrong." His mouth captures her again, his lips coaxing her further up his body. Meredith breaks away studying him for a minute. "So wrong." But even though its wrong her mouth drops to his anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I am the mess you choose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you I suppose  
Cause the wounds never heal_

Later that morning at the hospital Meredith is on the elevator when Mark walks on. She looks at him as the doors close.

Mark: so  
Mer: no its not happening again Mark.

The doors open and Meredith gets off the elevator and walks towards the cafeteria. She gets her food and sits with her friends. She sits down and looks up, Mark is sitting several tables away watching her.

She rolls her eyes

Cris: what's going on  
Mer: nothing  
Cris: yeah right spill  
Mer: I'm fine its nothing

Meredith's phone beeps, she looks and it's a text… from mark

_Come on grey, it was good admit it_

She sends him back

_Good or not its never happening again_

almost immediately they all hear Mark laughing, he sends her back

_you say that now_

Meredith laughs and starts to eat her lunch. Cristina is just watching her. After lunch Meredith gets up and Cristina follows her inside. They get on the elevator, it starts to move and Cristina reaches over and pulls the stop button. She turns to Meredith

Cris: spill  
Mer: its nothing.. Really  
Cris: bull what did you do  
Mer: its really not a big thing  
Cris: then just tell me  
Mer: i  
Cris: come on  
Mer: I got drunk and slept with Mark last night  
Cris: oh  
Mer: and twice this morning  
Cris: Meredith  
Mer: I know!  
Cris: what is Derek going to say  
Mer: nothing, he's not going to find out anything

Meredith reaches over and starts the elevator again

Cris: you can't think he is never going to find out  
Mer: Derek won't find out

they don't notice the doors have happened

Der: I won't find out what


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years, If you could  
learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel_

Der: I won't find what out.

Meredith turns and looks at Derek

Mer: nothing

She hurries off the elevator, followed closely by Cristina. Derek stares after them. Mark walks up

Mark: hey what are you looking at  
Der: Meredith, something happened she didn't want me to know about  
Mark: huh really, well I, I need to go

Mark hurries off and Derek is now really curious.

Mark finds Meredith and Cristina talking at the nurses station

Mark; Dr. Grey, you did so well with your last srs how would you like to assist with another one  
Mer: seriously?  
Mark: seriously.  
Mer: of course  
Mark: Come on then, I'll let you meet the patient

Mark starts walking and Meredith follows him. He walks into an room, Meredith follows him and realizes that there is no patient in the room. She turns to leave but Mark grabs her, she hesitates for a minute then kisses him. After a couple minutes they separate.

Mark: okay lets go see about that patient

They walk out. Mark takes the chart as Meredith redoes her ponytail. Down the hall Derek watches them. A couple minutes later they come out of another room and head towards one of the research rooms. Derek follows them, he walks in and Mark is leaning over Meredith's shoulder, they are both looking at the computer screen. Mark is whispering to Meredith. She laughs at something he says.

Der: what's going on in here  
Mer: studying for a case  
Der: since when do you like plastics  
Mer: it's an interesting case Derek  
Der: right, what's going on with you two  
Mark: nothing  
Der: right  
Mark: its nothing Derek.  
Der: did you sleep with her Mark?

Mark looks at Meredith but Meredith is studying the keyboard. Derek looks back and forth between the two

Der: is this why you ended it  
Mer: no, it happened after  
Der; but it happened you slept with Mark  
Mer: Derek  
Der: no I don't want to talk to you right now  
Mark: Derek  
Der: you told me I was lucky that she was jerking me around  
Mer: you said that  
Mark: Meredith  
Mer: no I can't do this

Meredith gets up and walks out of the room

Der: how could you?  
Mark: I was drunk.  
Der: I don't believe you

Meredith walks back in

Mer: no, you know what yes I slept with Mark, I was drunk its what I do right Derek? Get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. Its what I do.  
Der: Meredith  
Mer: Go on call me a whore again, that's what your thinking  
Der: Mer  
Mer: just say it Derek  
Der: I  
Mer: just be honest Derek,  
Der: yes

Meredith's eyes fill with tears, she turns and walks back out of the room

Der: Meredith

She stops but doesn't turn around

Der: don't  
Mer: its over Derek remember. I'm dark and twisty, scary and damaged. You deserve better than a whre

Derek watches as she walks away

Der: you did this  
Mark: I didn't mean do it Derek  
Der: right

Derek runs out to try and find Meredith. Mark slowly walks out and goes upstairs only he takes the stairs. He finds Meredith crying in the stair well. He walks up to her, he sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Meredith doesn't care that its Mark, she turns to him and cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real._

After a couple minutes Meredith pulls back and looks at Mark.

Mer: I  
Mark: we didn't mean for it to happen  
Mer: that's not good enough, I stopped sleeping with Derek because I knew I was hurting him. I don't want him to hurt I love him.

She gets up and walks down the stairs. When she gets to the hallway she runs into Derek.

Der: Meredith  
Mer: Derek I

Derek looks around and pulls Meredith into an empty exam room.

Der: I don't hate you  
Mer: why not Derek I hate myself right now, it was Mark  
Der: you were drunk  
Mer: not an excuse I'm so sorry Derek  
Der: I know

Derek looks at Meredith. He walks over to her and kisses her forehead.

Mer: how can you be so nice to me?  
Der: because I love you

Meredith looks at him with tears in her eyes

Mer: why  
Der: why what  
Mer: why do you love me Derek, I'm so messed up

Derek doesn't say anything, he just pulls a card out of his pocket. He hands it to Meredith.

Der: this is a friend of a friend.

Meredith looks at it

Mer: thanks Derek  
Der: Meredith, I want to be with you  
Mer: but I can't be with you Derek. Not now, but I hope one day  
Der: one day, but don't sleep around  
Mer; Excuse me  
Der: don't keep doing the same patterns Meredith  
Mer: you mean getting drunk and sleeping with inappropriate men  
Der: yeah  
Mer: I don't  
Der: just take care of yourself Meredith. I don't know if I can wait around long for you  
Mer: so if I don't fix my issues soon you're going to move on  
Der: for my sake I think its best if I do don't you  
Mer: yeah I guess

Derek smiles at her and walks out

Meredith looks down at the card, she stands there for a minute. She walks out, throwing the card in the trash.

Later that day Derek sees Meredith walking with Cristina

Der: Dr. Grey

Meredith looks up and sees Derek, she gives him a small smile

Der: did you call  
Mer: no,  
Der: why not?  
Mer: you need me to be something I'm not Derek  
Der: what do you mean?  
Mer: you need someone not scary and damaged Derek. I don't know if I can get past everything, and I need help I know that but you know I need to get it in my own time, you putting an ultimatum on me is not fair and I can't do it  
Der: but I want to be with you  
Mer: and I love you Derek. I love you enough to let you go

Meredith turns and walks away. Derek watches her walk away

Cris: she really does love you, she doesn't know how to let you love her back  
Der: but I want her to get help  
Cris: She admitted she needed help, that's a lot for her Derek  
Der: do you know  
Cris: that she slept with McSteamy yeah  
Der: of course she tells you everything  
Cris: just back off Derek. Let her find her footing, let her breath  
Der: I just  
Cris: just back off Derek.

Cristina finds Meredith around the corner

Cris: you are doing the right thing  
Mer: you think?  
Cris: yeah come on

Cristina and Meredith walk upstairs to the hospital psychologist

Cris: I'll be right here  
Mer: okay

Meredith walks in

Dr Bryant: Dr. Grey?  
Mer: Yes, you can call me Meredith  
Ben: okay you can call me Ben, have a seat

Meredith sits down and looks around

Ben: what brings you hear today Meredith  
Mer: I gave up  
Ben: can you explain  
Mer: see my mother told me I was no more than ordinary, and then I drowned in Elliot bay because I gave up. I thought for just a minute what was the point, I gave up, and Derek saved me and I came back for Derek and Cristina but now, I'm so damaged, I can't be with him I slept with his ex best friend last night and he found out, he wants me to be something I'm not  
Ben: okay.

about an hour later Meredith comes out

Cris: well  
Mer: I'm coming back next week  
Cris: okay, well we are off, you want to go grab a drink  
Mer: sure

At Joes Meredith and Cristina sit down. Mark comes in, followed closely by Derek. They sit on opposite sides of the bar from Meredith.

Meredith looks at Mark, and he winks at her, she turns her head and looks at Derek, he is just staring at her.  
Meredith sighs, she gets up and puts a song on the jukebox Everything Changes by Staind comes on

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?  
_

_I am the mess you choose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you I suppose  
Cause the wounds never heal_

_But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years, If you could  
learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel  
_

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real._

_But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years, If you could  
learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel_

_When it's just me and you,  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day_

_Everything changes if I could  
Turn back the years, if you could  
Learn to forgive me, then I could  
Learn how to feel, then we could  
Stay here together, and we could  
Conquer the world, If we could  
Say that forever is more than just a word  
_

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel?_

During the song Meredith watches Derek. He listens for a minute, then gets up and walks out.  
a minute later Meredith's phone beeps. She looks down and it's a message from Derek.

_your are right its over. I'm going to transfer to another hospital I don't want to be breathe for you, I love the idea of you maybe not you_

Meredith looks at the message and takes another shot, then another, then another, and another.

Cris: okay lets go  
Mer: no  
Cris: Meredith you are drunk come on  
Mer: yes I am

Mark walks over

Mark: Meredith come on lets get you home  
Mer: he's gone Mark,

She shows them both her phone. Mark and Cristina share a look

Mark picks Meredith up and walks out. Derek is in his car watching the bar, he sees Mark carry Meredith out, followed by Cristina. He laughs and pulls out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years, If you could  
learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel_

The next morning Meredith wakes up in her own bed. She sits up and sees Mark sleeping on the floor. She leans over the edge of the bed and pokes him

Mark opens his eyes and sees Meredith looking at him

Mark: Morning  
Mer: Morning, what are you doing here?  
Mark: making sure you are okay  
Mer: you slept on my floor all night?  
Mark: yeah you were pretty upset last night  
Mer: yeah

She rolls over as she remembers Derek's message that he loved the idea of her, not her

Mer: I really screwed up

Mark stands up and sits on the bed next to her

Mark: we both did  
Mer: so what do we do now?  
Mark: you can go after Derek  
Mer: I'm not sure I want to. I love him Mark don't get me wrong I just think he deserves better. But  
Mark: you deserve to be happy Meredith  
Mer: when do the dirty mistresses get our happy ending?  
Mark: I don't know  
Mer: thanks for staying last night  
Mark: I'm a good guy

Meredith laughs

Mer: okay I'm going to go get in the shower  
Mark: need some help washing your back

Meredith rolls her eyes and gets up, after she stands up Mark who is still sitting on her bed grabs her

Mer: what

Mark doesn't say anything, he pulls he closer and kisses her

Mark: good morning  
Mer: morning

She goes into the bathroom. She touches her mouth, and smiles. She looks at her watch and hurries, she comes out of the bathroom and gets ready. She runs downstairs and finds Mark and Cristina waiting on her.

Mer: I'm ready lets go

When they get to the hospital the see Derek carrying out a box of stuff.

Der: good you are here

he hands Meredith the box

Mer: what's this  
Der; your stuff that was at the trailer  
Mer: oh  
Der: its over, I can't.. I can't be with you, I'm taking a leave of absence. I can't, I can't have your stuff around. I'm sorry Meredith. I pushed you too far too fast. It wasn't the same after the wife, and now

he looks at Mark

Mer: Derek, it isn't what it looked like  
Der: Meredith I'm fine. that's what you always tell me I'm fine, so I'm fine. You do what you need to

With that Derek turns and walks away

Mark and Cristina both look at Meredith. She is holding the box with her stuff in it.

Mer: I

Mark gently takes the box and Cristina takes Meredith's arm and walks her inside and straight upstairs to the psychologists office

Cris: hi  
Ben: Hi, you must be Dr. Yang, Cristina. Meredith's person  
Cris: yeah um

Ben looks at Meredith

Ben: what happened  
Cris: Derek, got all of her stuff from the trailer  
Ben: okay, Dr. Yang I have it from here  
Cris: Meredith  
Mer; huh  
Cris; I'll be right outside  
Mer: okay

Cristina leaves Meredith and goes into the lobby, Mark is waiting there. She goes and sits next to him. A couple minutes later they can hear Meredith crying.

Cristina closes her eyes. Mark grimaces

about an hour later Meredith walks out

Mer: Cris

Cristina jumps up

Mer: take me home

Cristina takes Meredith's arm and leads her out of the office. Ben walks out and looks at Mark

Mark: how is she  
Ben: She's not okay, she's been through a lot  
Mark: yeah  
Ben: but she will be okay. Just be her friend okay. You have a connection with her  
Mark: okay


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_When it's just me and you,  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day_

Mark walks out of the office and sees Meredith and Cristina getting on the elevator. He runs and catches up with them. He steps on the elevator and Cristina gives him a panicked look. Mark doesn't say anything. Cristina is still holding Meredith up, Mark takes Meredith in his arms and picks her up, and as soon as he touches her she starts crying. Mark carries Meredith out of the hospital

Mark: my keys are in my pocket you drive

Cristina takes his keys and opens the door, Mark sits in the car with Meredith curled in his lap. When they get to the house Cristina hurries around the car and opens the door, Mark stands up with Meredith still in his arms, and walks to the door that Cristina has opened, he takes her upstairs to her room. Once they get there Mark sets her on her feet and pulls off her shirt and Cristina hands him her Dartmouth shirt. He kneels down and unzips her jeans, Cristina steadies her as Mark pulls them off of her, Cristina hands him a pair of sweat pants, Mark pulls them up. He takes off his coat and shoes, and lays Meredith down on the bed, he lays down behind her and holds her. Cristina follows suit and takes off her coat and shoes and lays in front of Meredith.

About an hour later Meredith has stopped crying. Cristina notices that she has gone to sleep. She slowly stands up and motions for Mark to stay there. Cristina grabs her phone and goes into the hall.

Cris: Bailey  
Bailey: I heard how is she Yang?  
Cris: She's sleeping now, but  
Bailey: no you stay there, make sure she's okay, call later and let us know okay?  
Cris: I will

Cristina goes down stairs and gets a couple bottles of water and goes back upstairs, she gets to the top of the stairs and she can hear Meredith and Mark talking. She opens the door.

Mer: how did I get home?  
Mark: Cristina and I brought you  
Mer: he's really gone isn't he?  
Mark: yeah, Meredith. I'm sorry  
Mer: you didn't do anything Mark, well we both did. I messed up, I love Derek. You know I think at one point he wanted to marry me  
Mark: yeah I think he did  
Cris: Meredith

Meredith turns and looks at her

Cris: I'm saying this because I'm your person, and you are my sister, I love you. Meredith, its his loss, he walked away, yes you slept with Mark, but you had broken up.  
Mer: thanks Cristina but I'm the one that did this  
Mark: no you aren't Meredith. You ended it because you knew you were hurting him. We made a drunken mistake.  
Mer: thank you both for being here  
Mark: no place I'd rather be  
Cris: me either, you were there for me Meredith, hell you cut off my wedding dress remember  
Mer: I remember  
Cris: so what do you want to do?  
Mer: work  
Cris: are you sure  
Mer: yeah let's go

Mark helps Meredith out of bed. He and Cristina walk out so Meredith can get dressed. She comes out,

Mer: Mark  
Mark: yeah  
Mer: can you come help me with something

She turns and goes back into her room. Mark walks out and finds a box

Mark: what's going on?

Meredith doesn't say anything, she starts pulling clothes out of the closet and throwing them in a box. He sees Derek's red shirt sail into the box, Cristina comes in and they watch Meredith go around the room and purge it all of things that remind her of Derek. The last thing she does is takes an urn out of the back of her closet. She puts the urn on top. Mark takes the box and they walk down stairs, and get in the car.

Mer: can we go to the docks  
Mark: sure

When they pull up, they all get out Meredith takes the urn and walks the railing. She opens the turn and takes out the bag of her mothers ashes. Mark and Cristina walk up behind her and each put a hand on her shoulder. Meredith has tears rolling down her face. She sprinkles about half of the ashes into the water.

Mer: you were never there. You kept my father away but you didn't want me. I'm sure you did love me mom, but you know you had a hell of a way of showing it. I miss you in ways I never thought possible. But I do love you, you were my mom, you brought me into this world and despite everything you did, or didn't do I … I forgive you.

Meredith stands there for a minute; she wipes her face and turns around. She smiles at Mark and Cristina.

Mer: one more stop  
Mark: okay

They walk back to the car and Meredith pulls out a notepad and pen, she starts to write a letter.

Mark: where to Meri?  
Mer: the trailer

Mark and Cristina exchange a look, but Mark turns the car towards the trailer. When they get there Derek's car is outside but they can see him down at the lake. Meredith doesn't look for Derek; she gets out and takes the box. On top is a picture of her and Derek, looking very happy, she puts the folded letter on top of the picture. She looks for a minute at the trailer and then down at the lake she takes breath, and gets back in the car.

Mark: okay now where?  
Mer: back to the hospital  
Cris: okay

They pull away as Derek starts walking back to the trailer. He saw Meredith and waited until they left to go back. When he gets to the porch he finds the box with his stuff in it. He sits down and looks at the picture, he opens the letter

_Derek_

_I never meant to hurt you. I meant what I said last year. I thought I had met the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Then everything went wrong. The wife showed up, you picked her, dirty prom sex, my mother, I drowned, Susan, my Dad, the flirting, Cristina getting left. You are right I did want to run away. I did leave you all the time, I didn't leave my friends but I left you. For that I am sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I couldn't be the woman you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I slept with Mark. Nothing I have done can excuse the past. I wanted you to know that I did love you. With everything I had, I just couldn't let you love me. I never meant for any of this to ever happen. I hope you find your happy ending. I really wish you every happiness, and joy that life has to offer. You asked me once that if I couldn't be in it to let you go. That's what I'm doing. I'm forgiving you for all the hurts, and I hope that one day you can forgive me too._

_Meredith_

Derek reads the letter again, he realizes that she is being as honest as she can, and that she is not running away. He takes a breath and looks out at the lake. He picks up his phone and sends Meredith a message.

Meredith, Mark and Cristina are walking back into the hospital when her phone beeps, she pulls it out and it is a message from Derek.

_I'm sorry too Meredith. And I forgive you too._

Meredith looks at it and smiles. She hits the erase button and closes her phone.

Mark: everything okay?  
Mer: no, but it will be

They get on the elevator, when they get upstairs; Meredith and Cristina turn to go the locker room to change.

Mark: Meredith

Meredith turns around

Mark: want to grab lunch?  
Mer: I'd like that

Meredith turns and walks off with Cristina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Everything changes if I could  
Turn back the years, if you could  
Learn to forgive me, then I could  
Learn how to feel, then we could  
Stay here together, and we could  
Conquer the world, If we could  
Say that forever is more than just a word_

That afternoon Meredith walks downstairs and finds Mark already sitting at a table, back out of the way of everyone else. She goes over to him and sees that he already has a tray of food for her. She smiles at him.

Mark: have a seat

Meredith smiles and sits down

Mer: I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again  
Mark: did I ask you too  
Mer: well no but  
Mark: I'm a person too Meredith

They both start laughing

Across the cafeteria Izzie, Alex and Cristina are watching them.

Izz: what's she doing?  
Cris: dealing  
Izz: but is Sloan  
Cris: so  
Izz: its Sloan Cristina, he doesn't care about anyone but himself  
Alex: maybe they are healing each other.  
Mark: you realize your friends are staring at us  
Mer: yeah just ignore them,  
Mark: okay, how are you doing?  
Mer: I'm good actually I feel I don't know absolved some how  
Mark: what do you mean?  
Mer: I don't know I'm letting go of the past  
Mark: that's good

they finish lunch, Meredith stands up

Mer: will come with me  
Mark: sure

Mark stands up and they walk back inside, they go to the locker room and Meredith gets the other half of her mothers ashes. They go up to the roof.

Mer: see I put half of her in Elliot Bay the other half here

Meredith opens the bag and dumps it, the ashes catch in the wind and scatter. After a minute Mark hugs Meredith. He is holding her when she leans up on her tip toes and kisses him.

Mer: thank you, for being here  
Mark: no problem

Mark kisses her again. When they break apart they smile at each other and go inside.

Later that day Meredith is working with Bailey when her phone beeps, she checks it and she has a message from Mark

_Me, you Joes 9?_

Meredith sends him back

_see you there_

She puts her phone in her pocket and keeps working.

That night she walks into Joes and sits at the bar.

Joe: Meredith, how are you doing, I heard about Derek

Mer: I'm good Joe  
Joe: really  
Mer: yeah,  
Joe: alright then tequila?  
Mer: man after my own heart

Joe gets Meredith's shot, and brings it back to her as Mark is sitting down

Joe: hey Dr. Sloan, double scotch, single malt right  
Mark: You got it

When Joe comes back with Mark's drink, he brings another shot for Meredith. They sit at the bar talking and drinking.

The next morning Meredith wakes up at the hotel

Mer: why do I keep doing this  
Mark: why not  
Mer: because its wrong  
Mark: but it feels so good

Mark kisses Meredith, Meredith tries to resist but kisses him back. Mark rolls over so he is on top of Meredith. She lifts her hips to meet his. Mark makes love to her. Afterwards they are laying there and Meredith streches up and kisses him.

Mer: I'll see you later

She jumps up and grabs her clothes and runs into the bathroom. Mark gets up and shakes his head. He tries the bathroom door, and finds it unlocked. He walks over to the shower and gets in with Meredith. He turns her around and kisses her. Mark picks Meredith up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Mark pushes her against the shower wall and moves.

Afterwards they both quickly shower. Meredith gets out and dries off and pulls on her clothes. She walks over to Mark who is just in his jeans she stands on her tip toes and kisses him.

With out a word she runs out the door.

Mark shakes his head and finishes getting dressed. He gets downstairs and finds Meredith looking annoyed standing by the car. He laughs as they get in the car.

The days continue of Mark and Meredith flirting during the day and sleeping together at night. The only one who knows what's going on is Cristina.

That is until….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel?

It was a sunny morning in Seattle, and Meredith was in bed with Mark.

Mer: I'm going to tell them  
Mark: tell who what?  
Mer; my friends, about us  
Mark: ahh so you are admitting there is an us?  
Mer: yeah, we flirt all day, we have dinner every night and we sleep together every night, why don't you think

Mark kisses her.

Mark: no I think we are together too. I haven't cheated on you, you keep me more than busy

Meredith laughs

Mer: I feel like I can open up to you  
Mark: that's because you can  
Mer: so I'm going to tell them today  
Mark: alright then

Mark kisses her again and pulls her on top of him

Mark: but we have some time before we have to be at the hospital

Mark and Meredith make love afterwards they get up and shower. Meredith pulls out her clean clothes, which she has started to keep in Mark's room at the hotel. They get dressed and go to the hospital in Mark's car

meanwhile at the hospital

Izzie: come one Cristina you know she is sleeping with someone, she never comes home any more, not for weeks, and she's so happy  
Cris: I'm not telling you anything.  
Izz: Cristina please come on!

Callie comes through,

Callie: we have two car accident victims coming in, one severe the other has minor injury's

Izzie and Cristina rush to the pit

The ambulances are coming in

EMT1: female 28, id says Meredith Grey  
EMT2: stats are stable but she's pretty banged up  
Cris: Meredith can you hear me… LEXIE

Lexie turns, it is the first time Cristina has ever called her by her name

Lex: yes  
Cris: we are going to trauma one. MOVE PEOPLE

they rush Meredith to trauma one

EMT3: Male 35 Mark Sloan,  
EMT4: Stats are good, broken leg  
Izzie: Dr. Sloan  
Mark: I'm fine Stevens go check on Meredith.

Callie comes over

Callie: take him to x-ray.  
Mark: don't worry about me, help Meredith  
Callie: she's got Yang, the other Grey and George in there

Lexie comes out with Meredith

Lex: move people

A while later, Callie has set Marks ankle, he had just other minor injuries. He goes to check on Meredith. He finds Cristina about to stitch up the gash on Meredith's forehead and check.

Mark: Cris  
Cris: she's going to be fine Mark. we sedated she so Callie could reset her shoulder and wrist.  
Mark: may I

Cristina let him suture Meredith's face. She takes away the debris and leaves them alone.

Mark: come on Meredith wake up

He leans over and kisses her. Meredith opens her eyes

Mer: hi  
Mark: hi  
Mer: how bad am I  
Mark: you dislocated your shoulder, and broke your wrist, but you will recover  
Mer: okay

Meredith moves over and Mark gently gets into bed with her. Her friends come by to check on her, and find Mark in bed

Alex: what hell is going on here?

Mark wakes up and sits next to the bed

Mer: we are dating Alex  
Izzie: he's the one you have been with all these weeks?

Mer: yes we were going to tell you today  
Geo: but the accident  
Lex: are you happy Meredith?

Meredith looks at Lexie.

Mer: yes

Lexie walks over to Meredith. She hesitates a minute and then hugs her.

Mer: thank you Lexie  
Lex: that's what sisters do

Meredith looks at her and smiles

Mer: I want you to be happy for me  
Geo: its just different that's all  
Alex: we'll get used to Meri

Meredith smiles at all of them. Mark takes her hand, he stands up and sits on the bed.

Alex: so Sloan if you hurt her  
Geo: we will kill you  
Izz: and make it look like an accident

They all laugh. Mark kisses Meredith


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

warning warning warning warning warning warning

character death coming

Later that day Meredith is getting her discharge papers, when George walks in and closes the door.

Mer: hey George  
Geo: shhh  
Mer: what

George runs into the bathroom and closes the door. The door opens again and Callie runs in

Mer: hi Callie, how's it going?  
Callie: whatever Grey where is he?  
Mer: who?  
Callie: GEORGE  
Mer: I don't know  
Callie: you know, where is he?  
Mer: I don't know Callie

Callie walks back out and slams the door behind her. A minute later the bathroom door opens and George peeks out

Mer: she's gone  
Geo: good  
Mer: George, what's going on?  
Geo: uh  
Mer: George its me, come on  
Geo: I slept with Izzie.  
Mer: oh, oh seriously?  
Geo; Seriously  
Mer: is that why you have been acting so funny around Izzie?  
Geo: yeah, I love her Meredith

Meredith smiles at George. He sits on the bed. Meredith puts her head on his shoulder.

Geo: Callie knows we slept together, and she forgave me, then I told her that I loved Izzie, now I think she wants to kill me.  
Mer: no, she wouldn't… well maybe

Mark walks in

Mer: hey  
Mark: hey, you ready  
Mer: yeah I just need to get changed  
Mark: okay  
Geo: I'm going to go hide now  
Mer: okay, call me later  
Geo: sure I'm glad you are okay Meredith  
Mer: me too George

George smiles and gives Meredith a kiss on her cheek. He stands up and walks out

Mer: I don't have any clothes here  
Mark: I went out and grabbed some for you  
Mer: thank you  
Mark: no problem

Mark walks over and kisses Meredith. He helps her up and pull on her clothes. He takes her hand and they walk out of the room. They are on their way to the elevator, when they hear yelling in the stairwell. They both run towards the noise. Mark throws open the door and they both run down the stairs, they see Callie has a hold of Izzie and is choking her. George comes running down behind Mark and Meredith. George and Mark pull Callie off of Izzie.

Mer: Izzie, Izzie  
Izz: Mer  
Mer: its okay, don't talk

Meredith pulls out her phone,

Mer: Bailey, its Meredith, we need help in the north stairwell, Izzie was choked  
Bailey: on our way

Meredith closes her phone, she is cradling Izzie with her good arm.

Callie is struggling to get away from Mark and George. Suddenly Callie realizes that George is there. She turns on George. Mark pulls Callie off of him.

Call: why Mark?  
Mark: he's not worth it Callie

Callie pushes Mark in the chest, he bumps against the railing.

Mark: Callie calm down  
Call: NO. HE CHEATED ON ME, HE LOVES HER MARK, HER NOT ME

Callie shoves Mark again, but this time the railing gives way and they all watch in horror as Mark stubbles backwards. George reaches out to grab for Mark's hand, but he's too late. Mark falls backwards through the broken railing. Izzie sits up and Meredith stands up, she walks to the edge and looks down, she see Mark at the bottom. She runs down the stairs and check's his vitals. George and Izzie are right behind her.

Mer: he still has a pulse

Bailey comes in with the stretcher

Bailey: what the hell happened?  
Mer: Callie pushed Mark, the railing gave way he fell.  
Bailey: O'Malley go get a back board

George runs out and comes back a minute later with the board, and several interns

Bailey, George and the interns get Mark on the backboard and to a trauma room.

Bailey: Grey stay here.

Alex comes running up

Alex: what happened?  
Mer: Mark

Meredith has tears running down her face. Alex hugs Meredith.

Alex: they are going to do everything they can Meredith

Cristina comes up and Alexa hands Meredith over. They all sit down in the hallway, with Meredith in the middle.

Lexie comes out with the stretcher, Bailey comes out behind her

Bailey: Meredith, he has a fractured spine, and severe internal bleeding, but we will do everything that we can

Meredith nods. They hear someone running up,

Der: what happened

Alex tells Derek everything. Derek doesn't even look at Meredith, he goes to the OR and waits outside.

Meredith, Alex and Cristina are still sitting in the hallway.

Bailey comes out of surgery and sees Derek.

Bailey: he didn't make it Dr. Sheppard

Derek looks at her and laughs

Bailey: its not funny Dr. Sheppard  
Derek: I know its not funny but oh God, hes really gone he can't ruin anymore relationships for me  
Bailey: its not all about you Sheppard,

she walks over to him

Bailey: are you drunk  
Derek: maybe

He turns and walks away, Bailey shakes her head and walks back to where Meredith is still sitting.

They see her coming and stand up. Bailey walks over to Meredith and takes her hands

Bailey: Meredith I'm so sorry, we did everything we could  
Mer: what no  
Bailey: I'm so sorry, The damage was too severe

Meredith looks at Bailey with the tears steaming down her face, she nods. Alex and Cristina are both holding her as she breaks down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Alex and Cristina are on either side of Meredith, she pushes them away and runs to the OR as they are about to cover Mark. Alex and Cristina follow her, they stand back, Izzie and George come up and join them.

Meredith walks over to the stretcher, she looks down at Mark, with the tears steaming down her face.  
They can see her whispering to him, after a couple minutes Meredith sinks to the floor.  
Alex goes and picks her up. He carries her out or the OR. Alex continues outside with her, Cristina, Izzie and George are following him.

They get Meredith to the house. Alex walks into her room with her. Meredith turns and looks at her friends her family

Izz: Meredith

Meredith doesn't say anything, she just walks into the bathroom. Izzie motions for everyone to stay back she follows Meredith in, she sits with her on the floor.

Mer: I, Izzie I just

Meredith starts sobbing, Alex walks in and picks her up, he carries her back into her room and lays with her down on the bed, he lays down behind her and holds her as she cries, Cristina gets in front of Meredith and wraps her arms around Meredith. Izzie and George sit on the end of the bed; they each put a hand on her legs. They stay that way for several hours. Meredith has passed out. Izzie, Cristina, and George get up.

Alex: you guys go, make food, get drinks whatever, but what she needs is for us all to be right here.

He stands up and sits on the floor facing the bed, so he can see Meredith. Cristina sits down next Alex.  
George and Izzie walk downstairs. They hear someone knocking on the door. Izzie opens it and it Derek

Izz: Dr. Sheppard  
Der: Stevens I want to see her  
Izz: she's asleep  
Der; Not like it matters, so what he's dead  
Izz: he used to be your best friend  
Der: yeah that was before he slept with my wife, and my girl friend,

He looks at George

Der: he slept with Callie. Why are any of you sorry he's gone?

Meredith woke up to hear Derek yelling about Mark and who he had slept with. She goes downstairs to find a ranting Derek. Alex and Cristina are right behind her

Der: he ruined everything he ever touched, the world is better off.

Meredith walks over to Derek, he tries to kiss her but she back hands him.

Mer: HOW DARE YOU?! MARK WAS A GOOD MAN, HE CARED ABOUT PEOPLE, HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU WEREN'T HE ACCEPTED ME AS I WAS, I… I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE. YOU ARE A DRUNK, DEREK, HE WAS YOUR FRIEND  
Der: that was before he slept with my wife  
Mer: ALL I GOT WAS A MOMENT WITH HIM DEREK, JUST A MOMENT

Meredith starts crying again, before she can fall, Alex rushes forward and picks her up. He carries her back upstairs.

Cris: you need to go  
Der: no I want Meredith  
Cris; but she doesn't want you Derek, get yourself some help

She turns and walks back upstairs. Izzie and George usher Derek out of the house. They get a tray of snack food and water together and go back upstairs. They find Alex and Cristina holding Meredith again. They sit on the bed and again they each put a hand on her legs.

The next morning, Meredith wakes up and sees Cristina and Izzie in bed with her, she gets out of bed, and goes to the bathroom, She grabs one of Marks hoodies that are the house, she goes downstairs and brews some coffee, when it is done she goes outside and sits on the back porch.

Alex wakes up and realized Meredith is gone, he goes down stairs he sees that there is coffee, he gets a cup and goes outside, he sits down next to Meredith.

They sit there are sitting there for a while, they watch the sun come up.

Mer: I thought yesterday morning that everything was finally going my way. I dating someone I loved, that I trusted, that I wanted to spend all my time with, and now he's gone, what do I do know Alex

Alex; you live Meredith. You will go back to work, you will save peoples lives, we will hang out, we will go to Joes, but you go on living  
Mer: I don't know how anymore

Alex puts his arm around Meredith. She rests her head on his shoulder.

Alex: yeah you do, because we are survivors Meredith.  
Mer: you think  
Alex: yeah. Come on its cold out here.

They go back inside, Izzie is in the kitchen

Izz: breakfast  
Mer: yeah. I'm going to go shower

She goes upstairs

Izz: how is she?  
Alex: she's tough, she's make it, we are all here for her  
Izz; you seem different  
Alex: Meredith always makes me think that screwed up people have a chance, and I want to give the back to her.

Izzie smiles at him. Alex smiles and runs upstairs to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Meredith comes downstairs from her shower, Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George are waiting for her.

Mer: hey  
Cris: hey, how you feeling

Mer: like I'm missing a part of me  
Izz: it gets better Meredith  
Mer: promise?  
Izz: yeah

Meredith gives them all a small smile. She sits down and Izzie puts a plate of food in front of her. Meredith tries eating, but everyone is staring at her.

Mer: stop it  
Geo: what?  
Mer: all you are staring I can't handle that okay, I know I lost Mark, and it hurts, it sucks, and I feel like part of me died with him

Alex stands up and takes Meredith's plate and then pulls her up, He takes her outside and puts the food down, he sits her down and goes back inside, he comes back a minute later with a jacket and a blanket, he puts the jacket on her, and covers her legs with the blanket, he goes back in and comes back with her coffee, and his. He sits down, Meredith starts to eat.

Alex; so my interns are so,  
Mer: dumb I know  
Alex: at least you don't have the world's oldest intern

Meredith laughs at that. Alex sits and talks about work, the new interns, any and everything other than Mark. After Meredith is done, they go back in

Alex: what?  
Izz: what was that?  
Mer: we had breakfast. I think I want to go into today  
Cris: no one expects you to Meredith.  
Mer: I know, but I need to go get my stuff from Mark's room  
Alex: I'll take you  
Mer: thanks  
Izz: I don't think you should go in Meredith  
Geo: I agree  
Cris: I have to agree with them Meredith, take a day  
Mer: I don't want a day, I can't, I can't be here, and sit and know Mark isn't going to call or send me dirty text message or meet me later in the on call room or his office, that we won't go back to his room tonight and I won't wake up in his arms tomorrow I need  
Alex: to work  
Mer: yeah  
Alex: come on then, I'll go with you

Meredith and Alex walk out the door.

Cris: what the hell is going on?  
Izz: huh?  
Geo: Alex is being nice; he's taking care of Meredith  
Izz: he can be nice, I tried telling you all that  
Cris: but why now?

Alex and Meredith get to the hotel and they walk upstairs, Meredith opens Mark's door and they walk in. She goes and takes her bag out of the closet and starts packing her stuff. Alex looks around and finds a couple pictures of Meredith and Mark. They both look very happy. Meredith turns and find Alex looking at the few pictures she has of Mark. He smiles at her, and puts them in her bag. He walks over and gets one of Marks; shirts and puts it in the bag. Meredith is starting to tear up and Alex hugs her.

Alex: I know this is hard Meri  
Mer: yeah it is  
Alex: come on, let's get to work  
Mer: okay thank you Alex

Alex smiles at her they are closing the door when an older couple comes up the hall.

Mary: Hello  
Mer: Hi  
Mack: are you Meredith?  
Mer: yes  
Mack: Mack Sloan, this is my wife Mary  
Mer: oh it's nice to meet you, I just wish

Mary hugs Meredith, and then Mack does

Mack: we all wish it was under different circumstances, is this Mark's room  
Mer: yes,

She lets them in.

Mary: he called us, after the accident and told us what happened, for you both to survive that accident then for him to die

Mary starts crying, Meredith reacts and hugs her

Mer: I know

Meredith walks into the room with them, Alex follows them

Mer: sorry this is my friend Alex

Alex shakes their hands

Alex: its nice to meet you both, Meredith  
Mer: yeah I know, um Mr. and Mrs. Sloan I'm actually going into work today I can't  
Mary: I understand  
Mack: why don't we meet you at the hospital for lunch?  
Mer: I'd like that  
Mary: we'll see you then

Meredith and Alex walk out of the room and go to the hospital. They walk into the locker room, Izzie and Cristina are talking

Cris: I still don't get it  
Izz: me either its not like they were that good of friends  
Mer: does it matter, but he is helping me

Meredith changes clothes quickly and storms out. Izzie and Cristina look at the ground, then the door closes, Cristina turns on Alex

Cris: I don' know what your game is  
Alex: no game, she needs someone, that isn't going to talk about Mark, unless she wants to, she needs someone to look out for her, and you guys are making her freak out even more

Alex slams his locker and walks out. He finds Meredith at the nurses station. She is looking over a chart, Alex walks up and takes a chart and looks at it.

Mer: thank you Alex  
Alex: no problem Meredith

She smiles at him and walks off, Alex turns and walks the opposite direction.

Meredith goes down to check on a post op patient to discharge them. Bailey is waiting for her when she walks out. Bailey has her arms crosses

Bailey: Grey  
Mer: Bailey don't start, I can't handle it, not today  
Bailey: well I was going to ask if you wanted in on my surgery but  
Mer: no sorry I want it  
Bailey: that's what I thought, Come on Grey

Until lunch Meredith is with either Bailey or the Chief, they keep her going to patients and in surgery. At lunch Meredith goes downstairs and finds Mark's parents in the lobby

Mer: hi  
Mack: hi,  
Mer: you want to get something to eat  
Mary: yes  
Mer: okay

she leads them to the cafeteria, they get food and sit down.

Mack: we want to hold a memorial service out here for Mark.  
Mer: okay  
Mary: we found this in Mark's room, he had told me he was looking at a present for you.

She hands Meredith a blue box. Meredith opens in and sees

Mary: he said something about you talking about the man and moon  
Mer: yeah, one night, we were on the balcony, and we were looking the stars, no one knew about us yet, and we said just us and the man in the moon  
Mary: oh

Meredith takes the necklace out and puts it on. She touches it and smiles

Mer: that was about a week ago  
Mary: we would like you fly back to New York for the funeral  
Mer: I'm not sure  
Mark: It would mean a lot to us, and to Mark's family for you to come  
Mer: I'll see if I can get the time off  
Mary: okay

they stay and finish lunch. Mack an Mary leave Meredith goes back inside. She goes up to the on call room and shuts the door. She sinks down on the bed, she starts crying, the door opens, Alex and Cristina walk in. They sit on either side of her.

Mer: they want me to fly to New York for the funeral  
Alex: then we will go with you  
Cris: you aren't going to go by yourself  
Mer: really you guys would do that  
Alex: yeah  
Cris: now come on, we just stole the coolest case from the interns

Meredith laughs. They all stand up and walk out.


	12. Chapter 12

okay guys just read to the end of the update... it should make you happy

Chapter 11

Meredith, Alex, and Cristina fly out to New York for the funeral. The days and weeks pass soon its been 3 months since Mark died. Meredith is getting back to normal or at least normal for her. She and Alex are spending more and more time together.

Meredith is down stairs one morning, when Alex comes up and joins her.

Meredith and Alex are sitting downstairs on the stretchers talking.

Alex; you know Meredith, you are different  
Mer: different how  
Alex: you just, I don't know I don't think about anyone like I think about you  
Meredith just looks at him and Alex laughs  
Alex: I want to take you out  
Mer: really  
Alex; yeah we have been dancing around each other for months, I want to take you out  
Mer: okay. I'll see you tonight then

Meredith gets up but Alex grabs her wrist, she turns to look at him. He slowly pulls her towards him. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. When he pulls back, Meredith looks at him, Alex turns her around and smacks her butt

Alex: go on, no more until tonight

Meredith laughs and walks away

Meredith can feel someone kissing her. She can hear someone talking to her

Mark: Meredith come on baby, you have to wake up, they want to take you off life support, come on. Please wake up and prove them wrong

Mark kisses he again, Meredith struggles and opens her eyes. She see's Mark looking down at her.

Mark: Meredith  
Mer: Mark

Mark gives her some water. She takes a couple sips

Mer: what happened  
Mark: we were in an accident.  
Mer: you're alive  
Mark: yeah, we both are  
Mer; how long  
Mark: 6 days, 6 very long days

The door opens and Cristina walks in

Cris: Meredith. MEREDITH!

Cristina rushes over and hugs her

Cris: I told them not to do it

Mark and Cristina are talking to Meredith when Richard and Callie walk in

Rich: I know this is going to be hard… Meredith, you are awake  
Mer: yeah  
Callie: you mean we don't get to pull the plug?  
Mark: get out Callie,  
Callie: I didn't mean it like that  
Mark: OUT, just because George left you doesn't' mean its okay for you to act like this  
Rich: My office Dr. Torres NOW

they both leave

Mark walks back over to Meredith and kisses her


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Everyone comes to check on Meredith, eventually they all leave. Mark is sitting next to the bed holding Meredith's hand.

Mer: it all seemed so real  
Mark: what  
Mer: while I was unconscious, in my mind, we were getting ready to leave and we heard something in the stairwell, it was Izzie and Callie fighting, you got pushed over the edge and died. It was horrible

Meredith starts crying as she tells Mark everything that she remembers. He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed and holds her. When she is done, Mark kisses her. He takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

Mark: what do you feel?  
Mer: your heart beat  
Mark: exactly I'm right here.

He kisses her again. The door opens and Bailey walks in.

Bailey: off my patient Sloan

Mark reluctantly moves off the bed and again sits next to the bed.

Bailey checks Meredith out.

Bailey: everything is looking good Grey, I might be able to get you out of here today  
Mer: really?  
Bailey: yeah but you have to take it easy okay  
Mark: we promise  
Bailey: okay then, I'll go get your discharge papers  
Mer: thanks Bailey

Bailey walks out and Mark walks over the bed and takes Meredith's face in his hands. He leans down and kisses her.

Mark: so my place or yours.  
Mer: come home with me Mark  
Mark: your wish is my command

Meredith laughs, she pulls Mark closer and kisses him. Bailey comes back in with the papers. Meredith signs them and Mark helps her get dressed.

Bailey: okay Grey have a seat  
Mer: but Bailey  
Bailey: SIT down Grey

Meredith frowns and sits in the wheelchair. Mark starts to push her out of the room when Bailey stops him. Bailey leans over and gives Meredith a hug.

Bailey: glad you are okay Meredith  
Mer: thanks Bailey  
Bailey: what are you waiting for take her home

Mark smiles and wheels Meredith out. They pass by the other residents and the interns. Lexie stops them.

Meredith smiles at her, Lexie smiles shyly back at her.

Lex: Meredith  
Mer: Lexie, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm getting to go home, but would you like to come over and I don't know I have dinner, watch a movie. I'm new to having a sister  
Lex: I'd like that  
Mer: me too  
Mark: we will see you later then

Mark continues to push Meredith they get to the car, he helps her into the car, he walks around and gets in. Mark starts the car. Meredith reaches over and takes his hand. Mark smiles at her. They get to the house and Mark comes around and opens her door, and helps her inside. They get upstairs.

Mer: I need a shower  
Mark: okay are you hungry or  
Mer: Mark  
Mark: yeah  
Mer: I need you in here with me  
Mark: but  
Mer: don't you want to be with me?  
Mark: you know I do  
Mer: then come in here and shower with me

Meredith walks into the bathroom followed by Mark. They strip out of their clothes and get in the shower. Mark takes the wash cloth and slowly suds it up and washes Meredith. He kisses her and she steps under the spray to rinse off, Mark joins her and rinses off as well. They get out of the shower and Mark dries them both off. They go into Meredith's room and she pulls on a pair of sweat pants, and tank top. Meredith grabs Mark's hoodie and pulls it on. Mark is also in sweat pants and an undershirt. Meredith sits down to put on warm socks, but mark kneels in front of her and pulls them on her feet, he takes her hand and pulls her up, He cups her face with his hands and gentley kisses her. He tucks her hair behind her ears and kisses her again.

Mark: I almost lost you  
Mer: I'm right here

Meredith stands on her tip toes and kisses him. After a couple minutes they separate and go hand and hand downstairs.

Mark takes Meredith to the kitchen and fixes her some tea and a sandwich. They sit at the table and eat lunch. After lunch Mark takes the dishes and puts them in the sink, he takes Meredith's hand and leads her into the den. He sits on the couch and Meredith curls up in his lap. Mark smiles and wraps his arms around her. They turn on the TV and almost instantly they both fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

He sits on the couch and Meredith curls up in his lap. Mark smiles and wraps his arms around her. They turn on the TV and almost instantly they both fall asleep.

Alex, Izzie, Cristina, George and Lexie walk in later and find them exactly like that. Meredith is curled completely in Marks lap, and he is holding her. When the door shuts Meredith opens her eyes and snuggles more into Mark's embrace. Mark wakes up and drops a kiss on Meredith's head, with out opening his eyes.

Mer: hey  
Cris: hey how you feeling  
Mer: good,  
Alex: good  
Lex: um did you still want me to come over cause, I didn't know and  
Mer: Lexie  
Lex: yeah  
Mer: sit down

Meredith sits up slightly and, adjusts so other people can sit on the couch with them. Mark opens his eyes

Mark: hello  
Izz; Dr. Sloan

Meredith looks at Mark then her friends

Mer: look, Mark is here to stay and its weird you calling him Dr. Sloan  
Mark: she's right call me Mark.  
Izz: okay, Mark  
Geo: I ordered pizza it should be here

the doorbell rings

Alex: I'll get it

they all gather around and eat, they decide to watch Empire Records. After the movie is over Meredith and Lexie go outside to talk.

Mer: how have you been doing Lexie?  
Lex: good,  
Mer: I meant what I told you earlier I want to try to be friends for us to be sisters  
Lex: I would like that. Meredith  
Mer: yeah  
Lex: um the last time I brought this up, you  
Mer: Thatcher  
Lex: yeah I don't know what to do  
Mer: what's going on Lexie?  
Lex: since mom died, all he has done is drink, and then drink some more. He won't listen to me or to Molly I was hoping  
Mer: that I would go talk to him  
Lex: yeah  
Mer: let me think about it Lexie. I don't know  
Lex: I understand Meredith. he was out of line, mom's death wasn't your fault  
Mer: thanks  
Lex: no problem. So how are things with Mark  
Mer: good, I want us to move in together, but I don't know how to tell him that. It really has been casual until now. We were going to tell people but I was in a coma for a week, and I don't know what to do  
Lex: just talk to him  
Mer: I can do that I will go talk to Mark and tell him  
Mark: tell me what  
Mer: how long have you been standing there  
Mark: long enough to know you need to tell me something  
Lex: I'll let you guys talk

Lexie gets up and goes inside. Mark pulls Meredith up and sits down with her in his lap.

Mark: what's up?  
Mer: I want us to move in together  
Mark: you do?  
Mer: yeah

Meredith isn't looking at him, Mark turns her head so he can look at her.

Mark: I want that too  
Mer: you do?  
Mark: yes the last week, not knowing if you were going to wake up was horrible, and yes I want to move in together too.  
Mer: okay then

Meredith kisses him.

Mark: come on, you need your rest  
Mer: okay  
Mark: but I came out here because I needed to tell you something.  
Mer: okay what is it?  
Mark: you were pregnant  
Mer: what  
Mark: you were pregnant, before the accident, when you were thrown against the seatbelt, you miscarried

Meredith looks at Mark and sees the heart break in his eyes, she is crying and Mark wipes away her tears. They just hold each other for a couple minutes

Mer: I'm sorry  
Mark: for what  
Mer: I didn't know  
Mark: I know you didn't. I wanted to tell you before but I just wanted to be with you and

Meredith silences him with a kiss

Mer: I know

Mark kisses her back.

Mark: so are we okay  
Mer: yeah we are. Come on

She stands up and holds out her hand. Mark takes her hand, they walk in and go upstairs.

Mer: can you just hold me tonight  
Mark: of course

They get in bed, Meredith cuddles up to Mark. He kisses her on the forehead.

Mark: I'm sorry too  
Mer: for what?  
Mark: Not protecting you  
Mer: you didn't know Mark. And right now all I need is you holding me  
Mark: that I can do.

Meredith looks over her shoulder and kisses him. She wraps her arms around Mark's and closes her eyes. Mark can feel Meredith relax, and her breathing change as she goes to sleep.

Mark: (to himself) how did I get so lucky to have the love of this woman?

Meredith heard him

Mer: because you are a good man

Meredith turns over and kisses him. Mark kisses her back. After a minute Meredith lays her head on his chest. Mark smiles and closes his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The next morning Meredith wakes up and looks down at Mark.

She kisses him and gets out of bed. She pulls on Mark's favorite hoodie and a pair of sweat pants, she goes downstairs and makes coffee. Once it is done she goes outside.

Mer (thinking): I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby. And I am okay, I almost died, again, but this time I'm okay. I think Mark really loves me.

She closes her eyes and feels someone rub her shoulders. She lays her head down on his hands. After a minute she turns her head and kisses his hand. Mark walks around the chair and picks her and they sit down again. Meredith snuggles into his lap as he wraps his arms around her.

Mer: morning  
Mark: morning. What are you thinking about?  
Mer: you  
Mark: and  
Mer: Mark I almost died and I want you to hover. I want to you to try to protect me. I want you to love me. I want you. I want so many things.

Mark kisses Meredith.

Mark: I want all those things too. I want us to move in together.  
Mer: you do  
Mark: I do

Meredith smiles at him.

Mark: so today, after breakfast and a shower

he winks at her

Mark: why don't we go get my stuff from the hotel and move me  
Mer: I would love that  
Mark: good

Mark kisses her. After a couple minutes they stand up and go inside


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

That afternoon Meredith is at Mark's hotel room packing up his suits. Mark is taking clothes out of the dresser when Meredith finds a key in one of his pockets. It is a house key of some sort and there is a note attached to it

Mer,

move in with me

Mark

Meredith smiles and takes the key; she walks over to Mark and hugs him. Mark kisses her.

Mark: what was that for?  
Mer: you, I found your note  
Mark: yeah I was going to give that to you, the day of the accident but then

Meredith kisses him again.

Mer: looks like we are on the same thought process huh?  
Mark: I guess so

Meredith kisses him again. Meredith turns and takes Marks hand, she leads him in the bedroom. He reaches for her but she stops him. She kisses him again and then unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Mark pulls her top off and drops it to the floor. Mark takes Meredith in his arms. Slowly, carefully they undress each other. Mark lays them down on the bed and moves over Meredith. He begins to make love to her very gently, like she might break. With every move Meredith falls even deeper for Mark.

Afterwards they are laying in bed and Mark is running his hands up and down her back.

Mer: I like this  
Mark: what  
Mer: this moment after the sex. I just fee very safe, and cared for

Mark tightens his arms around her

Mark: you are safe and cared for

Meredith smiles up at him

later that day they are back at Meredith's house and they are unpacking Mark's stuff and rearranging Meredith's to make room. Her door opens and George comes in.

Geo: Callie knows  
Mer: that you slept with Izzie, or that you are in love with Izzie?  
Geo: both. I think she wants to kill me  
Mer: well have you filed for divorce?  
Geo: no  
Mark: get on that man  
Geo: what is  
Mer: he's moving in  
Mark: I'm moving in  
Geo: oh, well I, was wondering, if well  
Mer: what?  
Geo: the basement  
Mer: what about it  
Geo: didn't you tell me once that it used to a another bedroom  
Mer: yeah  
Geo: can we clean it out so I can have it  
Mer: there is actually two bedrooms down there,  
Geo: that would be great Meredith  
Mer: sure, you clean it out, you can have it  
Geo: I'll go start  
Mer: okay

George walks out and Meredith smiles at Mark

Mark: what  
Mer: how are you dealing, living with an intern, and most of the 2nd year residents?  
Mark: as long as you are in our bed every night I'll be fine  
Mer: really  
Mark: yep  
Mer: good


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Everyone is settling into a routine, Mark is adjusting to living with the rest of the residents, and they are adjusting to an attending living with them. George cleaned out the basement, and he moved back home.

Mark has been helping the chief a lot, he told Meredith he still wanted the chief position.

One Friday they are all the hospital when the chief comes to find Meredith.

Rich: Meredith, I need to see you in my office  
Mer: okay

She follows him to his office and sits down, he closes the door and sits down at the desk.

Rich: Meredith I am stepping down as Chief

Mer: Okay…  
Rich: I wanted to tell you because, well someone you know is coming on as Chief, I didn't want you be surprised  
Mer: Is it Derek?

Just then Marks sends Meredith a message.

I need to talk to you

she responds back with

I'm with the chief, he wants to tell me who is taking over as

Almost immediately the Chiefs door swings open. Mark walks over to the chief and leans down to talk to him

Rich: of course I didn't think about that

Mark smiles and holds out his hand for Meredith. Meredith looks from him to the chief and takes his hand.

Mark leads her into the stairwell.

Mer: Mark what's going on? Who's taking over as Chief?  
Mark: I am  
Mer: you are  
Mark: yes, but I will turn it down if

Meredith silences him with a kiss.

Mer: congratulations baby  
Mark: really?  
Mer: absolutely, you deserve it. I'm so happy for you  
Mark: thank you  
Mark kisses her, and picks her up  
Mark: I promise I will make time for you  
Mer: you better

Meredith smiles at him.

Mer: come on, lets go back to the chief  
Mark: okay  
Mer: we will celebrate tonight  
Mark: celebrate how?

Mark still has Meredith in his arms, she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist and whispers in his ear. She kisses him and jumps back down

Mark is standing there for a minute, Meredith turns and looks at him

Mer: come on Dr. Sloan

She winks at him and holds out her hand. Mark walks to Meredith

Mark: you are cruel woman  
Mer: just think how great it will be tonight baby  
Mark: I can't wait

they laugh as they walk back into the chiefs office

Chief: everything okay  
Mer: absolutely  
Chief: good, now you two get back to work  
Mark: yes sir


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith is working it the pit later, when she gets a page to meet Mark in his office. She smiles, she looks around, the pit is really covered. Cristina is talking to Alex and Izzie, all the new interns are waiting around for someone to tell them what to do. She slips out and runs upstairs. She gets to Marks office and opens the door. The lights are dim, she walks in and sees Mark laying on the couch, with no clothes on.

Mark: hey  
Mer: hey  
Mark: so I have the problem  
Mer: yeah, what problem is that?  
Mark: my girl is wearing to many clothes  
Mer: is she now  
Mark: yep

He stands up and walks towards her, her breath catches as he walks to her. He leans down and kisses her. He keeps kissing her as he lifts her shirt, contact is only broken when he pulls it off of her. Mark slowly undresses Meredith and picks her up, he lays her down on the couch and covers her with is body. He looks into her eyes as he starts to make love to her. Mark reaches for her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. They climax together, Mark moves slightly so he and Meredith are laying on their sides on the couch.

After Meredith catchers her breath

Mer: wow, that was.. Mark I have no words

Mark kisses the back of her neck and tightens his arms around her. They are laying there just being content to be in each others arms when Meredith's pager goes off. She groans as she sits up, they both get dressed, and walk out hand in hand. When they get to the elevator Mark stops and leans down, he takes her chin in hand and gently kisses her.

Mark: I'll see you later  
Mer: okay

She gets on the elevator and smiles at Mark as the doors close. When Meredith gets down the pit, Callie is waiting on her.

Callie: we need you with this patient Grey, the other Grey is taking him to MRI now  
Mer: okay

She sees Lexie wheeling the stretcher towards her, they get on the elevator and go upstairs.

Lex: so.. how was your morning with Mark  
Mer: amazing

Lex: you have this content look your face  
Mer: do I?  
Lex: you do. Are you in love with Mark?  
Mer: no, well I.. yes… no I…

Lexie laughs

Lex: well you seem like a woman in love to me  
Mer: I'm happy just being with him right now  
Lex: that's all that matters Mer  
Mer: you think?  
Lex: yeah I do

They get the patient to MRI and are in the control room when Meredith hears a familiar voice

?: so what do we have


	19. Chapter 19

Meredith doesn't turn around

Mer: Male patient 34, car crash went through the windshield.  
Der: okay, then start the MRI  
Mer: I already did. Dr. Grey if you will stay here I need to make a call  
Lex: sure

Meredith walks out and calls Mark

Mark: hey  
Mer: did you know Derek was back  
Mark: no, are you okay  
Mer: yeah I just needed to hear your voice  
Mark: where are you  
Mer: MRI  
Mark: I'm just done the hall. I'm going to come see you  
Mer: okay

She closes her phone and turns around to look for Mark, she sees him coming down the hall. When Mark gets to her, he wraps his arms around her. She rests her head on his chest and just breathes him in.

Mer: hi  
Mark Hi

Mark lifts her chin and kisses her.


	20. Chapter 20

and this brings you guys up to date :)

Mark kisses Meredith sweetly. Meredith pulls back and looks into his eyes. Mark smiles at her. Meredith takes a deep breath and rests her head on his chest again.

Derek comes out and sees them.

Der: nice to know I was easy to get over

Mark turns so he is between Derek and Meredith.

Mark: don't  
Der: excuse me, but once again you are with the woman I love  
Mark: you didn't love Meredith. You loved the idea of Meredith. Do you know even know how she likes her coffee, or that when she watches a movie that she likes to cuddle. Or that when she is in bed she likes to cuddle, rest her head on my chest and listen to my heart beat. Did you know that when she is upset she rambles, and that she is constantly trying to move on from her past, Do know that since the accident she can't get on a ferry without crying.  
Der: no I didn't know any of that that because  
Mark: don't qualify it, you didn't know. You didn't know Meredith at all Derek. She was the girl you used to get over your wife cheating on you, That wasn't fair to you or to Meredith. Because she deserves better, she deserves the world.  
Der: I could have learned all that  
Mark: but you didn't want to Derek, you wanted a perfect girl, and no Meredith isn't perfect, but neither am I. The difference between us Derek, why Meredith can open up to me, I wanted to be her friend, you wanted her to be your girl, your perfect show wife. She's not that person, but she is warm, loving, beautiful person

Derek just looks at Mark who is still standing in front of Meredith, he then looks at Meredith who is clutching the back of Mark's shirt with both hands, he turns and walks back in the control room. Mark turns around and wraps his arms around Meredith.

Mer: thank you  
Mark: what

Meredith pulls back a little and kisses him on the cheek.

Mer: thank you  
Mark: for what  
Mer: saying what you did  
Mark: I meant what I said

Mark cups Meredith's face and kisses her.


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith goes back into the MRI control a minute later. She stands next to Lexie.

Lex: you okay?  
Mer: yeah

Derek over hears them

Der: well if you two are done gossiping, we can get back to work

Meredith closes her mouth and looks away. Lexie looks shocked.

Lex: I know this is out of place but Dr. Sheppard you are out of line.  
Der: excuse me?  
Lex: you are out of line, talking to Meredith like that, especially when you claim to love her.  
Der: I do love her Dr. Grey  
Lex: I don't think that you did  
Der: why do you care, you, you flirted with me  
Lex: yeah before I knew who you were, but  
Der: I don't need an intern and a resident, in fact I don't need either of you, you can both go.

Meredith walks over to Derek and puts the chart down on the desk. She turns to walk away and Derek grabs her arm.

Der: Meredith

Meredith doesn't say anything. She looks down at his hand and he lets go of her.

Mer: don't call me Meredith. It Dr. Grey, you don't want a resident, fine Dr. Sheppard, the other Dr. Grey and I will leave you the case. By yourself.

Meredith takes Lexie's hand and they walk out. They go downstairs and are sitting on the stretchers

Lex: you okay  
Mer: I'm fine  
Lex: are you really fine, or are you Meredith fine?

Meredith laughs

Mer: I'm really fine. If Derek wants to act like a jacka$$, then he can. I over the whole, tortured love thing, if its meant to be, then it shouldn't be so dam hard like it was with Derek. We were always trying to overcome something. First it was his wife, which he didn't tell me he had, then he picked her. I begged him to chose me, love me. Then we had dirty prom sex, then the whole I had to chose between him and Finn, then he found out that Addison and Mark lived together for months after he left, then we got back together, it should have been good right?

Lex: right

Mer: but it wasn't, it was hard and difficult, then I drowned and came back and I came back for him. I was trying, and my mom died, the Susan died, and Thatcher blamed me for it, and Cristina got left at the alter. Everything was so dam hard Lexie. I just couldn't do it. I ended it, then slept with Mark. I wasn't who Derek really wanted, and I'm dealing, I am dealt, and I moved on. I'm happy, really and truly happy.

Lex: good for you Meredith.

Meredith laughs

Lex: what?

Mer: this I never thought this would happen, I am living with Mark Sloan, and I am sitting in the basement with my sister

Lexie smiles at her. Mark comes around the corner. He sits on the stretcher. He holds Meredith's hand.

Meredith leans over and kisses his cheek. She then leans her head on his shoulder.

Mark: so what are you talking about  
Mer: me  
Mark: and  
Mer: that I am really fine and not Meredith fine  
Mark: of course you are fine. So Derek kicked you off the case huh?  
Mer: yep  
Mark: he's being a real jacka$$  
Lex: that's what Meredith said

Mark kisses the top of Meredith's head. He stands up and pulls Meredith up.

Mer: where are we going?  
Mark: I have a cool case and I need a resident and intern, so come on Lexie.

Lexie laughs as she follows them upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

about a week passes, Mark and Meredith are ignoring Derek. One afternoon, it is sunny and beautiful so Mark and Meredith decide to eat lunch on the roof.

Mark and Meredith are on the roof, Mark is laying down on his back and Meredith's head is on is chest, (forming kinda like a T) He has one arm wrapped around her.

Meredith is remembering a conversation she had with Lexie earlier that day.

Lex: Meredith do you love Mark  
Mer: yes  
Lex: have you told him?  
Mer: no  
Lex: why not?  
Mer: because, I don't want it to get complicated, we are happy just being with each other, and I do love him, and I want to be with him. And  
Lex: then tell him you love him Meredith  
Mer: what if he leaves?  
Lex: he won't just tell him

Meredith sits up suddenly,

Mark: what's wrong?  
Mer: nothing.  
Mark: Meredith I know you, what's going on.

Mark sits up and takes her hands. Meredith takes a deep breath.

Mer: IloveyouandIdon'twantyoutoleaveme  
Mark: what

Meredith looks in eyes then looks down. Mark lifts her chin so she is looking at him.

Mer: I love you  
Mark: I love you too  
Mer: You do  
Mark: yes I do, but I didn't want you to get freaked and  
Mer: run away?  
Mark: yeah  
Mer: that's the reason I didn't tell you  
Mark: really?  
Mer: yeah, neither of us have the best history dealing with relationships.  
Mark: that's true. But this time its different  
Mer: different how?  
Mark: well on the days you have a 24 hour shift, and I don't I can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you

Meredith kisses Mark

Mer: I feel the same way  
Mark: you do?  
Mer: yeah I do, I'm not freaked out, I want us to be together.  
Mark: good, I don't plan on letting you go  
Mer: good

Meredith kisses him again. Mark picks her up and sits her in his lap. Mark starts to pull off her shirt but Meredith stops him.

Mark: what  
Mer: not here, later, tonight at home. When its just the two of us.  
Mark: okay


	23. Chapter 23

That night Meredith got off work about two hours before Mark does. He has a late surgery

Meredith smiles as she thinks about what she has planned for the night. She sends Mark a text

baby I have a few errands to run, see you at home. love you

Meredith smiles and backs out of her space and heads to the mall, she picks up a surprise for Mark and hurries home. When she gets home, Izzie and Alex are sitting in the den. She comes in with one small bag and one really big bag and a bottle of Champagne. She sees them and runs upstairs. She starts the shower and comes downstairs in her robe

Mer: hi, can you guys leave?  
Alex: what? why?  
Mer: I told Mark I loved him today and well  
Alex: I don't want to know come Izzie

Before Izzie can protest he grabs their jackets and pulls her out the door. Meredith yells

Mer: thanks Alex

we can hear Alex

Alex: get your groove on Meri

Meredith laughs and gets the big bag and the flowers from the stairs. She turns off the lights and places candles in a path from the base of the stairs upstairs, to the bedroom, and puts the champagne on ice, she sits out two glasses and gets in the shower, she quickly gets ready and dries her hair, she curls it but pulls it back so most of it is up, a few curls are coming down her back.

Meredith puts on Mark's surprise and lights the candles, she is lighting the last one when she hears her phone, she gets it and goes downstairs and takes the house phone off the hook, she checks her message

I'm turning onto our street baby

Meredith smiles and walks up the stairs, she pours two glasses of champagne and sits on the bed.

Mark walks in and sees the lights out but the flicker of the candles on the stairs, he follows them up and into his and Meredith's bedroom.

[IMGhttp://i241. present for Mark

Mark sees her sitting on the bed. She stands up and walks towards him.

Mer: welcome home baby  
Mark: hi

Mark leans down and kisses her. Meredith unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Meredith pulls back and unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and unzips them, she pushes them off his hips. Mark toes out of his shoes and he is standing there in is boxers. he leans down and pulls off his socks, as he stands up again, his hands glide underneath Meredith's top and he pulls it off of her. Mark gathers her in his arms and kisses her again. Merediths' hands wanders down from Mark's neck and she traces the rim of his boxers, her hand slips inside and grasps him. Mark's breath catches as she touches him. He looks down at Meredith and kisses her. He pushes her hand away, he strips them of the last of their clothes and lays them down on the bed. Meredith takes control and pushes him on his back, she lowers herself down on him, Mark puts his hands on her hips and they find a rhythm that is making them both moan. It seems too soon they climax. Meredith collapses on his chest, Mark runs his hands up and down her back. Meredith moves so she is laying next to him. They lay with each other for a couple minutes, Meredith rolls over and gets the champagne and hands him a glass

Mark: to us  
Mer: to us

Mark and Meredith are eyeing each other hungrily as they each take a sip. Mark reaches over Meredith and puts his glass down and takes hers as well He moves so Meredith is under him, he enters her slowly, and begins to make love to her again. Meredith and Mark watch each other the whole time, Mark reaches his hand and takes Meredith's hand as they climax together again. Mark moves to the side and holds Meredith.

Mark: No one has ever made me feel the way you do

Meredith looks up at him and kisses him

Mer: I have never opened up to a man, and loved him and been his friend. This is all new to me, but I like it  
Mark: me too

Mark kisses her again. Meredith lays her head on his chest and Mark tightens his arms around her. Soon they are asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night Mark wakes up and kisses Meredith on the top of her head, he slips out of bed and puts on his robe, he goes downstairs, blowing out the candles as he goes. When he gets to the kitchen, he heats up left over pasta, he gets two glasses of wine, he puts it all on a tray and takes it upstairs, he closes their door and Meredith sits up as he walks towards her. Mark sits the tray on the bedside table, he hands Meredith her robe, she slides it on and belts it closed. Mark puts the tray on the bed between them, they are eating without tasting. They can't take their eyes off each other. Meredith sees sauce on Marks lip, she wipes it off, Mark takes her hand and licks the sauce off of it. When Mark's tongue makes contact with her finger it sends shivers down Meredith's body. Mark moves the tray off the bed and draws Meredith to him. Mark slowly takes the robe off of Meredith and takes his own off. Meredith lays back on the bed, and Mark runs his hands down her body, trying to learn her totally by feel. Meredith is making moaning sounds as Mark caresses her. Mark moves over Meredith and kisses her again. Meredith lifts up her hips as Mark slowly enters her, she wraps her legs around him as he starts to move. As they climax together, their names come out breathlessly. Mark moves to the side, Meredith lays her head on his chest. After a minute Meredith kisses Mark. She gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom door. She holds out her hand, Mark gets up and takes her hand. He picks her up and they walk into the bathroom. Meredith runs a bath and they get in.

Mer: everytime we  
Mark: make love it is more incredible  
Mer: than the last time.

Mark leans forward and kisses Meredith. As they separate Meredith smiles.

Mark: what?  
Mer: I'm just bright and shiny,  
Mark: bright and shiny huh?  
Mer: yep, I'm bright, shiny, and naked in my tub with the man I love

Mark smiles and kisses her again. Soon the kiss turns urgent. They stand up and dry off. They walk back into the room, as soon as they get to the door, Marks picks Meredith up and carries her to the bed. He makes love to her again. They are laying in bed after, catching their breath and fall asleep again.

In the morning the alarm goes off. Mark reaches over and cuts it off. He kisses Meredith.

Mer: morning my love  
Mark morning love, how do you feel this morning, we didn't get much sleep.  
Mer: really I haven't felt this good in a long time  
Mark Good


	25. Chapter 25

That morning Meredith and Mark get to the hospital, Mark parks the car and walks around. He holds out his hand to Meredith and helps her out of the car, he kisses her when she stands. They walk into the building holding hands. While they are waiting for the elevator, their eyes never leave each other.

Der: can you two at least act like you are not happily in love

Without breaking eye contact

Mark: sorry can't do it, I am the happiest I have ever been in my life Derek. And if you don't like it maybe you should go back to New York

Derek turns and walks up the stairs

Mark smiles down at Meredith and kisses her.

later that day Meredith is in the pit when she feels someone touch her shoulder.

Mer: what do you want Derek?  
Der: to talk  
Mer: well I don't want to talk to you  
Der: Meredith I thought we had moved past this  
Mer: so did I but you know what you are acting like a royal jacka$$, so no I don't want to talk to you. You left, Derek you left and didn't tell anyone where you were going, you left.  
Der: you slept with MARK  
Mer: yeah I know that Derek. Why did you come back?  
Der: I don't like New York, this is home, I just didn't expect it to hurt this much when I came back, seeing the two of you together, seeing you be friends with Lexie. I just  
Mer: Derek, I know it must suck for you, but a lot has happened since you left. MONTHS ago I might add. You left 8 months ago Derek.  
Der: we used to be friends  
Mer: I know  
Der: can we, the three of us have lunch. I want to know what has been going on since I left  
Mer: well as you know Richard stepped down as chief,  
Der: yeah I came back for a consult, but I wan to stay, the new chief is  
Mer: Mark  
Der: Mark Sloan, Chief of Surgery  
Mark; Sounds good doesn't

Meredith turns and sees Mark, she smiles, he comes out and gives her a quick kiss

Der: yeah actually it does  
Mer: we are going to have lunch with Derek is that okay?  
Mark: sure  
Mer: what are you doing down here anyway?  
Mark: I missed you, and Bailey saw me coming down here, and she wants you in surgery  
Mer: okay. See you later Derek

Mark and Meredith walk away holding hands

Der; bye


	26. Chapter 26

That afternoon Derek goes down the cafeteria and sees that Mark and Meredith are already seated at a table. Mark has his left hand on Meredith's thigh. Derek watches at Mark leans over and whispers something to Meredith. She giggles and kisses him.

Derek walks over and puts his tray down.

Der: hey  
Mer: hey, how is your consult going?  
Der: good. So Mark, you are chief.  
Mark: I am  
Der: and you two?

Mark: we live together  
Der: you live with the residents  
Mer: yes,  
Der: and that's okay the Chief of Surgery living with the residents  
Mark: yep, because I say its okay  
Der; okay then

Meredith's pager goes off

Mer: I gotta go

She stands up and kisses Mark and runs back inside

Der: she never did that with me  
Mark: what  
Der: kiss me at the hospital  
Mark: she's changed a lot Derek  
Der: I see that.

They stay and talk and then both their pagers go off.

Later that day Mark is looking at the OR board when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Mark stiffens, its not Meredith. Meredith comes around the corner and sees a nurse with her arms our Mark.

She walks over and pulls the nurse off of him and pushes her into an oncall room.

Mer: who the hell do you think you are?  
Betty: I'm Betty  
Mer: so Betty, why were you man handling MY boyfriend  
Betty: please just because he slept wit you once doesn't mean he is your boyfriend.  
Mer: really

She walks to the door, she pokes her head. Mark is looking at her.

Mer: come here please

Mark walks in

Mark: yes  
Mer: I hate to sound petty but Mark who did you have sex with last night

Mark smile

Mark: I don't know if I'd call it sleep but you  
Mer: and the night before  
Mark: you. And the night before that and the night before that.  
Mer: see, Mark and I live together  
Betty: I see

Mark goes to Meredith and passionately kisses her. Betty rolls her eyes and starts to walk out. Meredith pulls back

Mer: touch him again and I will rip every limb from your body

Betty walks out and slams the door. Mark goes and locks the door.

Mark: you are so hot when you are jealous


	27. Chapter 27

Meredith smiles at him, she pulls off her top and unties her pants, she kicks out of them and takes off her shoes. She walks towards him with just her underwear.

Mer: you think so

Mark takes a deep breath

Mark: yeah

Meredith leans up on her tip toes and kisses him. She pulls back and takes off his top and unties his pants. She slides his pants and boxers down his legs when she stands up, Mark unhooks her bra and drops to the floor. Mark takes off her panties and lifts her into his arms. Meredith uses her muscles and lower herself on him. Mark walks towards the door and pushes Meredith against, They climax together, mark kisses her.

Mer: that was  
Mark: hot  
Mer: yeah

They get dressed and leave the oncall room. Meredith walks Mark back to the elevator. She kisses him bye

Mer; see you tonight  
Mark: okay love you  
Mer: love you too

That night they meet in the lobby and Derek comes down.

Der: you guys want to get a drink

Mark looks at Meredith and she nods

Mark: sure

They head over to Joe's and Mark and Meredith sit while Derek gets their drinks. He sees a pretty red head at the bar.

Ray: hi  
Der: Hi,  
Ray: you okay doctor man?  
Der: how did you know I am doctor  
Ray; One your man purse, second it's a bar across the street from a hospital.  
Der: oh good points, I'm Derek  
Ray: Ray, well Rayanne  
Der: nice to meet you  
Ray: you too, so Derek are you okay?  
Der: yeah, I'm getting to be fine

Ray laughs

Ray: getting to be fine huh?  
Der: yeah  
Ray: well good deal then  
Joe: you ready ray?  
Ray: you bet. Nice to have met you Derek

Ray goes and sits on the stage Joe has set up, Joe takes the mike

Joe: I know we normally don't have live music here but my friend Ray said she would come sing tonight for us  
Ray: anything for you Joe

Ray takes the guitar and puts it on.

Ray: this one goes out to Derek

Closer to Fine (by the Indigo Girls)

I'm trying to tell you something about my life  
Maybe give me insight between black and white  
The best thing you've ever done for me  
Is to help me take my life less seriously, it's only life after all

Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable  
And lightness has a call that's hard to hear  
I wrap my fear around me like a blanket  
I sailed my ship of safety till I sank it, I'm crawling on your shore.

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to these questions  
pointing me in crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.

I went to see the doctor of philosophy  
With a poster of Rasputin and a beard down to his knee  
He never did marry or see a B-grade movie  
He graded my performance, he said he could see through me  
I spent four years prostrate to the higher mind, got my paper  
And I was free.

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to these questions  
pointing me in crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.

I stopped by the bar at 3 a.m.  
To seek solace in a bottle or possibly a friend  
I woke up with a headache like my head against a board  
Twice as cloudy as I'd been the night before  
I went in seeking clarity.

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to these questions  
pointing me in crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to these questions  
pointing me in crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.

We go to the bible, we go through the workout  
We read up on revival and we stand up for the lookout  
There's more than one answer to these questions  
pointing me in a crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine

During the song Derek watches Ray on stage, he can't take his eyes off of her. Meredith points it out to Mark.

Mark and Meredith go to Derek.

Mer: take some advice Derek, a girl that hot sings a song for you, buy her a drink  
Mark: we are going home


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning the alarm goes off and Mark turns it off.

Mark: morning baby  
Mer: five more minutes  
Mark: we have to get up now Meri

Meredith cracks one eye and looks at her.

Mark: I'm sorry baby  
Mer: I'm so sleepy baby  
Mark: that's because we don't sleep  
Mer: buts so worth it

They both laugh, Meredith looks at the clock. She kisses Mark and jumps up. They hurry to get ready

When they get to the hospital they see Derek at his car kissing Ray from the bar last night.

Derek sees Mark and Meredith.

Der: Mark! Meredith  
Mer: hey  
Mark: see you had good night  
Der: I did, Mark, Meredith this is Ray  
Ray: hi its nice to meet you both  
Mer: you too  
Der: I wanted to say that Ray is actually from New York I was going to stay, and we might come back in a couple months,  
Mark: okay  
Der: thanks for the advice  
Mer: no problem

They watch as Derek takes Ray's hand and they walk back toward Derek's car.

Mark and Meredith laugh. Mark puts his arm around Meredith as they walk into the hospital.


	29. SORRY!

SORRY!!!

I have had the updates for while. Thanks for all the comments! I will do better

Promise!!

Flynt 


	30. Chapter 29

Mark and Meredith walk in the hospital and see Bailey waiting for the elevator.

Mark: Bailey, how are you?  
Bailey: I'm good Chief

Mark smiles

Mark: I knew there was a reason you were chief resident

They all laugh

Mark: Bailey, we have any scheduled Neuro cases that Sheppard would have needed to work on?  
Bailey: no, why?  
Mer: he's being a groupie  
Bailey: what are you talking about?  
Mer: he met a girl at Joe's last night, and decided to follow her back to New York after having made out or  
Mark: whatever all night  
Bailey: damn fool,

Mark and Meredith both laugh and they get on the elevator.

Mark: Meredith what are you doing today?  
Mer: I don't know Bailey  
Bailey: you are with me  
Mark: don't monopolize her Bailey  
Bailey: She's the best. I want the best with me. I am not playing favorites  
Mark: no of course not  
Bailey: I'm not Grey is the best, I am best, we make a good team

The doors open and Bailey gets off,

Bailey: rounds in 10 Grey

Mer: yes Dr. Bailey  
Bailey: its just Bailey

Meredith smiles as she walks off

Mer: did you hear, I'm the best

The doors close again and the elevator starts to move. Mark pulls the stop button. He pulls Meredith to him and kisses her. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck. Mark starts to lift Meredith's shirt but stops him.

Mer: not in the elevator baby, later I'll make it up to you  
Mark: promise  
Mer: promise


	31. Chapter 30

Mark kisses Meredith again and puts her down. He pushes the button and the elevator starts moving again. The doors open, Meredith starts to walk to the residents lounge to change but Mark pulls her back

Mer: what  
Mark: see you soon, a promise is a promise

Meredith wraps her arms around his waist, under is coat, her hands are hidden. She grabs his a$$ and pulls him to her.

She leans up on her tiptoes, and whispers in his ear.

Mer: a promise is a promise, I'll meet you in your office in an hour 

She kisses his neck just below his ear, and lets go of him.

Mark: You are cruel woman  
Mer: and you love me  
Mark: that I do, now go before I pick you up and drag you home

Meredith turns and Marks smacks her butt as she walks away.

Meredith changes and rounds with her interns, she assigns them to their attendings, she gets to Mark's office and the door is open, she walks in and see's Addison sitting on the couch.

Mer: Hi  
Add: hello Meredith.  
Mer: not to be rude but what are you doing here?  
Add: I came to see Mark, what are you doing walking in his office, Isn't it enough that you have Derek you have to have Mark too?  
Mer: I don't HAVE Derek Addison. He's back in New York  
Add: but he just told me he was moving back to Seattle.  
Mer: I guess he changed his mind Addison.  
Add: you never answered my question, what's going on between you and Mark?  
Mer: we are living together, we are in love  
Add: he doesn't do faithful Meredith, trust me, as soon as things get too serious he will cheat on you  
Mer: no he won't

Mark walks in

Mark: she's right I won't cheat on her.  
Add: what is so damn special about MEREDITH GREY???? Derek left me for Meredith, you are with Meredith.  
Mark: She is special Addison. She's kind and sweet. She's funny, she has a good heart, she cares about people, she's a damn fine surgeon, not to mention she is beautiful.  
Add: you are going to break Derek when he finds out. Well I guess he already knows that's why he left  
Mer: he knew before he came back to Seattle, he knew before he ever left.   
Mark: Derek's a big boy Addison. Why are you here.  
Add: I miss you, you don't want kids I get that, but I want you. I want to be with you. And not to long ago you couldn't leave me alone   
Mark: months Addison, that was 7 months ago, things change

He looks at Meredith and smiles at her. He walks over to her and puts his arm around her.

Mark: people change, they move on  
Add: what if I don't want to move on Mark? What if I said I wanted to come back to Seattle, to be with you  
Mark: take me out of the equation Addison. I'm with Meredith, we are happy. And I will not anyone destroy that  
Add: But you aren't capable of being faithful Mark. You cheated on me.   
Mer: maybe you weren't the right woman for him Addison  
Mark: you weren't. We made a mistake Addison, we were both hurt that Derek was spending all his time at work, we comforted each other and because of it I lost my brother. I have found the person I am meant to be with. Period  
Mer: end of story, cue the happy ending music. Addison, why did you really come back

Addison looks from Mark to Meredith back to Mark. She looks at the floor. 

Add: I'm pregnant  
Mark: its not mine  
Add: No it's not,  
Mer: oh my god  
Add: what  
Mer: you are the one

Meredith closes her mouth. She looks at Addison then turns to Mark.

Mer: we will do this later, I have to find someone.

She kisses him

Mer: I love you Mark  
Mark: I love you too

Meredith runs out the door.

Add: what does she know  
Mark: I have no idea. Who was it Addison? Who got you pregnant?  
Add: You know perfectly well who it is Mark  
Mark: Karev  
Add: yeah. I didn't think that Meredith and Alex were close  
Mark: they are, every close now. I guess she went to go tell him that  
Add; She wouldn't tell him I'm pregnant would she?  
Mark: I don't think so but Alex and Lexie have been eyeing each other, I think she is looking out for her sister.  
Add: okay. Wait her WHAT?

Mark laughs

Mark: come on, we will get coffee and I will catch you up on everything that has happened.


	32. Chapter 31

When Meredith leaves Mark's office she takes her phone out and sends Alex a text

_we need to talk where are you_

Alex immediately responds

_in the basement_   
Mer sends him back

_I'll be right there_

Meredith runs downstairs and when she gets to the basement, she finds Alex and Lexie sitting on the stretchers talking.

Mer: hey  
Alex: hey everything okay?  
Mer: yeah, but we need to talk  
Lex: are you okay  
Mer: I'm great I just need to talk to Alex

Lexie's pager goes off

Lex: okay I'll see you guys later

Lexie runs off. Meredith starts pacing

Alex: Mer stop pacing tell me what's going on  
Mer; When was the last time you saw Addison?  
Alex: why  
Mer: I just need to know  
Alex: two months ago. I went to LA for a weekend and ran into her. Why?   
Mer: She's here and says she needs to talk to you  
Alex: about?  
Mer: I can't tell you that but she's probably getting coffee with Mark, come on

She pulls Alex off the stretcher and they head upstairs on the way Meredith text's Mark

_I have Alex, where are you?_

Mark sends her back

_Coffee cart, did you tell him?_

Meredith replies

_nope, she is going to tell him be there in a min love you_

Mark sends back

_love you too_

Meredith and Alex get to the coffee cart and find Mark and Addison talking. 

Alex: hey  
Add: hey, we need to talk  
Alex; okay come on 


	33. Chapter 32

Lexie walks up a couple minutes later

Lexie: hey where's alex?  
Mer: talking to Addison  
Lexie: who's Addison?  
Mark: Derek's ex-wife  
Lexie: oh

Lexie looks at Meredith

Lexie: Mer whats going on  
Mer: I can't tell you,

Just then Alex storms around the corner. He sees Lexie, he goes to her and holds her.

Alex: I am so sorry  
Lexie: For what  
Alex: for what I am going to say. I slept with Addison when I went to LA two months ago  
Lexie: but we weren't together then  
Alex: no but she is pregnant

Lexie looks at Alex, then at Meredith. Meredith smiles at her. Lexie takes deep breath

Lex: then we will deal with it  
Alex: you aren't mad?  
Lexie: I... no... it happened before we  
Alex: okay.

Lexie gently kisses him

Lexie: we will get through this  
Alex: okay 


	34. Chapter 33

Alex: I can't believe you aren't freaking out.  
Lex: what's the point freaking out Alex? You didn't cheat on me, you slept with Addison before we started what ever this is, and now she's pregnant, it wasn't planned, you weren't trying to hurt me 

Meredith and Mark are watching them

Mer: its amazing how well adjusted she is  
Mark: yeah its

Meredith smiles up at Mark and kisses him

Mer: so that visit to your office earlier  
Mark: yeah  
Mer: Come on

Meredith takes his hand and pulls him back to his office they walk in and Meredith closes the door and locks it. Meredith goes to Mark and kisses him, she takes off her lab coat and pushes Mark's off his shoulders. Mark quickly pulls off his scrub top and Meredith does the same. Mark kisses her again and unhooks her bra, her breast fall into his hands Meredith closes her eyes as Mark tweaks her nipples. She unties his pants and pushes them down, Mark reaches for her pants, soon they are both naked. Mark kisses her and takes in the feeling of her naked skin against his. Mark puts his hands on her waist and picks her up. Meredith lifts her legs around his waist, she lifts herself up a little more and lowers herself on Mark, she moans as he fills her. Mark turns with Meredith in his arms and leans Meredith against the wall. He steadies them as Meredith takes control and starts moving. Mark kisses her to help quiet her moans. When they climax they kiss to keep from yelling from the intense orgasms they just had. Mark leans his head against Meredith's chest. Meredith kisses the top of his head. Mark puts her down and kisses her. 

Mark: you are amazing  
Mer: so are you

Meredith kisses him again. They start getting dresses but a blue box falls out of Marks coat when he picks it up

Mer: what's this?  
Mark: that is for you

Meredith opens the box to find a beautiful silver ring.

Mer: it's beautiful but why?  
Mark: I saw it and wanted to get it for you.  
Mer: thank you baby.

Meredith puts it on.

Mer: I love it

Meredith kisses Mark, they leave his office. Mark quickly kisses her and walks off to find Alex for surgery. Meredith walks towards the pit and finds Lexie studying the ground as Addison is "talking" to her 

Meredith walks up and sees that Lexie is crying, she only catches the end of what Addison is saying

Add: why do all Grey women have to ruin my happiness  
Mer: back off Addison

Meredith puts an arm around Lexie and squeezes her shoulder

Add: excuse me, you stole my husband  
Mer: what happened between me and Derek, happened over a year ago. And in case you missed it I'm with Mark. Second you never had a relationship with Alex, you slept together what twice. But you have no right to talk to my sister that way.  
Add: I guess she is like you, once a whre always a whre right Meredith. 

Meredith looks at Addison and takes the two steps to her. She looks up at Addison.

Mer: You lost your right to call me a whre Addison, you slept and lived with Mark while married to Derek. While I may not be in love with him anymore I know he is a good guy, you aren't the hurt party here. You slept around and got knocked up, be grateful that Alex is a good guy too. A good guy that is with my sister, if you so much as EVER talk to her like that again I swear to GOD you and I will have it out. She is my family, Alex is my family, Mark is the love of my life, Derek is his brother, and you will not hurt my family do you understand me.  
Add: you got feisty

Bailey who had walked up and heard everything

Bailey: no she didn't get feisty she has been spending time with me, I need both Meredith and little Grey, you will have to find someone else to harass Dr. Montgomery.

Meredith takes Lexie's hand and leads her away. Addison is left staring after them 


	35. Chapter 34

Later that night Mark, Meredith, Alex, Cristina, George and Lexie decide to go for drinks at Joes, they are sitting there having just ordered a pitcher of beer when Meredith notices that Addison is at the bar, with a drink. Mark notices where she is looking and raises his eyebrows. Meredith doesn't stop to think she gets up and walks over to her.

Mer: what the hell do you think you are doing?  
Add: excuse me?  
Mer: you came here, upset Mark, Alex and Lexie by saying you were pregnant, yet here you sit DRINKING  
Add: Mind you own business!  
Mer: it is MY business, Addison are you even really pregnant?

Hearing their raised voices Mark, Alex, Lexie, George and Cristina walk over 

Add: how dare you  
Mer: Trust me Addison I dare, you are doctor, you know if you are pregnant, then you can't drink.  
Add: what do you know about it?  
Mer: I know enough. Answer the question are you even pregnant?  
Add: I don't have to answer to you Meredith  
Alex: Answer the question Addison, this involves me.  
Add: I Alex you don't understand  
Lex: Just answer the question

Addison stands up and slaps Lexie

Add: this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you and your WHRE of a sister

Meredith walks over and pulls Addison away from Lexie.

Mer: ARE YOU PREGNANT?  
Add: NO. Fine are you happy I lied, I wanted Alex, I thought if I told him then we could…  
Mer: you were trying to trap him  
Add: yes YES I was trying to trap him, I wanted to be happy, to have a family  
Mer: so you thought hmm, I think I will go back to Seattle and tell Alex I'm pregnant, so he will drop WHATEVER OR WHOEVER he was with and come running to you  
Add: YES

Meredith stands there in shock looking at Addison

Mer: what happened to you? You had it all, the great career, a wonderful husband and you threw it all away, then your second chance at happiness, you were in love with Mark, you were pregnant, but what did you do? you had and abortion and came running to Derek. THEN you stayed with a man who didn't love you, that you didn't' really love, slept with Mark AGAIN, pushed him away and went after Alex. What happened to you Addison?  
Add: What happened to me, you, you happened to me.  
Mer: be an adult Addison, you cheated on Derek, you slept with Mark, you decided to have an abortion, you decided to stay with Derek, you decided to push Mark away. You, you did all of it Addison, you no one else. Then you come here to trick a good man into being with you. That's pathetic Addison, truly pathetic.

Addison looks at Meredith and raises her hand like she is going to slap her, but Meredith grabs her hand and punches her.

Mer: You don't get to be the hurt party. You are a liar Addison, a phony. Leave Seattle and don't come back

Joe comes around the bar

Joe: its time for you to leave Addison  
Add: SHE HIT ME

Joe just looks at her, she looks around and sees EVERYONE staring. She gets her coat and walks out of the bar.

Joe hands Mark and ice pack

Joe: drinks are on the house

Mark walks over to Meredith and kisses her. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles which are red from where she punched Addison. He puts the ice pack on it and puts his other arm around her, he holds her for a minute, she pulls back and looks at Lexie.

Mer: you okay  
Lex: yes, thank you  
Alex: yeah thanks Meredith  
Mer: its what families do

Meredith smiles at them. She turns to Mark and smiles

Mer: take me home  
Mark: My pleasure

They grab their coats and walk out. 


	36. Chapter 35

Mark and Meredith get to the house. Mark walks around the car and opens Meredith's door. He takes her hand and they walk up steps, he unlocks the door and they walk in. As soon as the door closes behind them Meredith peels off her coat and pushes Mark's off his shoulders, they drop to the floor. Meredith wraps her arms around Mark's neck and kisses him. Mark picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Mark climbs the stairs, they get to the top, Mark turns and pushes her against the wall, He pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bra. He takes one nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it. Meredith moans, Mark switches to the other breast. Meredith reaches between them and unbuckles his belt and jeans, she reaches into his boxers and grasps him. Mark kisses her again. He moves back from the wall and carries her into their bedroom. he kicks the door shut behind him. He puts Meredith down, she immediately kneels in front of him and pulls down his jeans and boxers in one motion. She takes him in her mouth, Marks' hands are on the back of her head, for support. He is close to climax but pulls her back. He pulls her up and kisses her. He quickly finishes undressing her. He throws her on the bed and quickly enters her.

Mer: Oh god yes MARK  
Mark: you feel so good

coherent thought soon leaves both of them as the passion takes them over. After they climax, Mark moves off of her. When their breathing evens out, Mark rolls over and opens one of the drawers, he picks up something, he rolls over with it in his hand.

Meredith lays her head on his chest.

Mark: Meredith  
Mer: yes Mark  
Mark: you are my everything. You are my sunrise and sunset, you are the moon and stars. I want to marry you, I want to your belly to be swollen with my children. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone.

Meredith is looking at him with tears in her eyes. Her left hand is resting on his chest. he picks it up and holds up a ring.

Mark: Marry me Meredith. I want to make you mine from now until the end of time.  
Mer: a thousand times yes

Mark slips the ring on her finger and kisses her. 


	37. Chapter 36

Mark wakes up to an empty bed. He looks around for Meredith but doesn't see her anywhere, he goes into the bathroom, still no Meredith. 

Mark: where the hell is she?

He pulls on his jeans and walks down stairs. He sees Meredith coming back in the front door.

Mer: morning  
Mark: morning

Meredith walks over and kisses him. Mark wraps his arms around her and holds her closely, she lays her head on his chest.

Mark: where were you?  
Mer: I had to talk to Cristina  
Mark: oh  
Mer: She's my  
Mark: person,and you needed to tell her first  
Mer: yeah  
Mark: I know

Meredith pulls back and smiles at Mark.

Mer: how did I get so lucky?  
Mark: I was going to ask you the same thing.  
Mer: come on lets shower

Meredith turns and pulls Mark back up the stairs, she leads him into the bathroom and closes the door. She turns the lock, she turns the shower on. She can see his reflection in the mirror, she smiles at him. She reaches and unzips her jacket. Mark's eyes get wider when he realizes, she has nothing on underneath it. Meredith peels the jacket off and drops it to the floor, she unties her sweatpants and pulls them down, Mark can feel himself getting hard, Meredith is now standing at the shower door completely naked. She walks over to him, she kisses him. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him. Meredith deepens the kiss and she runs her hands down his chest, she stops at the buckle to his jeans, she slowly lowers the zipper and pushes them off his hips. She grasps Mark with her hands and begins to stroke him. Mark pulls back and pulls Meredith into the shower. He turns her around so she is facing the wall, Meredith puts her hands on the wall for support as Mark enters her in one motion 

Mer: Oh GOD MARK  
Mark: Do you like that

Mark has one hand on her hips, he moves the other one to her breasts, he playing with her nipple

Mer: faster Mark, MARK  
Mark obliges her, soon they climax. They stand there for a minute recovering. Slowly Mark lets her go, she turns around and kisses him. 

Mark cups her face in his hands.

Mark: I love you  
Mer: I love you too 


	38. Chapter 37

Later that morning Meredith and Mark get to the hospital and run into Cristina walking in.

Cris: hey  
Mer: hey  
Cris: look Mark  
Mark: I'm not going to hurt her Cris  
Cris: good cause if you do, I will kill you and make it look like an accident

Mark just smiles at Cristina.

Mark: I know

They all get in the elevator and go upstairs.

Meredith is in surgery when her pager goes off.

Nurse: Dr. Grey its yours,  
Mer: who is it?  
Nurse: the chief

Meredith looks up

Bailey: go see what he wants Meredith. Meredith leaves the OR and scrubs out. She finds Mark in the hallway, pacing.

Mer: hey what's up?  
Mark: Meredith I don't know how to tell you this..  
Mer: what is your secret wife here?

Mark looks at her and she can see tears in his eyes.

Mer: I was kidding, Mark what's going on  
Mark: Cristina  
Mer: what about her  
Mark: Cristina, was in a patients room, when her boyfriend came in, he attacked Cristina.  
Mer: Mark just say it  
Mark: she was shot. She's in surgery now, but it doesn't look good Meredith.

Meredith looks at Mark, the room starts to spin, Meredith can feel herself slipping, Mark catches her before she falls.

Mark: Meredith!

Meredith is completely silent with tears running down her cheeks. Mark cradles her against his chest.

Mark: I'm here,  
Mer: take me to the OR  
Mark: you can't go in there

Meredith takes a deep breath and stands up. Mark is still holding her

Mer: I love you Mark. Cristina is my person, and I have to be there for her. Even if I am outside the OR, but I can't not be there

Mark brushes her hair out her eyes.

Mark: okay

He takes her hand and leads her to OR2. Meredith stands at the door. She puts her hand on the door. Izzie, George, and Alex come walking up. Meredith turns to them

Izzie comes forward and hugs her.

Izz: she will survive this  
Geo: you always say that  
Izz: and she will, she is a fighter

Alex hugs Meredith. Meredith gives them a watery smile

Mer: she will survive

Mark pulls her back into his arms, Meredith clings to him. The other sit down, leaving a place in the middle for Meredith, she joins them and rests her head on Mark's shoulder. 


	39. Chapter 38

They are all sitting in the hallway, when Bailey comes out of the OR. She looks down at Meredith, who still has tears running down her face. 

Mark and Meredith stand up. The other follow, Lexie comes out of the OR as well.

Bailey: she made it through surgery, the next 48 hours are critical. They are going to take her up to her room.

Meredith nods, the doors open again, and Cristina is wheeled out, Meredith walks next to the stretcher, everyone follows them. Once they get to the room Meredith sits in the chair facing the bed. Mark walks in and picks her up, he sits with Meredith on his lap. They stay that way for at least an hour. Alex and Lexie are still in the room when Mark is paged.

Mark: baby I'm sorry  
Mer: go save someone. I love you  
Mark: I love you too

Mark kisses Meredith, and they stand up, he walks out, Alex walks out after him.

Alex: Dr. Sloan

Mark turns around and looks at Alex. A look of understanding passes between them. Mark turns and walks away. Alex goes back in the room. Meredith has moved the chair closer to the bed.

Alex: Meredith, you need to eat  
Mer: not hungry  
Alex: I'm going to get you your street clothes and some coffee. 

Meredith nods, only vaguely aware. Her eyes are focused on Cristina. Alex walks out. Lexie sits on the arm of the chair, Meredith looks up at her.

Mer: why  
Lex: I am here because its what families do Meredith, okay  
Mer; thank you, you know she is all I had for a while.  
Lex: she's your person  
Mer: yeah

Alex comes back and hands Meredith her clothes. Lexie pulls her into the bathroom and helps her change.

They walk back out and Meredith sits down again. Alex hands Meredith the coffee and stands behind her.

Later that night Mark comes to see if he can get Meredith to go home, Alex has gotten a cot brought in and Meredith is curled up sleeping on it, Mark takes off his jacket and lays down with her. Mark wraps Meredith in his arms and pulls her closely to him. 


	40. Chapter 39

It has been two days since the surgery

Mark walks in the room to see Meredith just as he left her, sitting by Cristina's bed holding her had.

Mark touches her shoulder and pulls her out of the room.

Mark: Meredith, I  
Mer: she has to wake up Mark  
Mark: Meredith  
Mer: NO SHE HAS TO WAKE UP. I... I can't, I don't know how to be here without her

Meredith starts sobbing, and she can hardly breathe

Mark: I know baby, but you have to breath, and I am here for you, I love you.

Meredith looks up at Mark with tears steaming down her face

Mer: I love you too.

Meredith turns to Cristina's bed, and puts both hands her, one on her head, one on her chest.

Mer: you have to wake up Cristina, you have to do you hear me, you have to wake up and help me through planning my wedding, WAKE UP Cris, 

Meredith leans over and puts her head next to Cristina's

Mer: I came back for you, come back for me Cris please

Mark puts his hand on Meredith's back.

Meredith takes Cristina's hand, she stands there,

Mer: please Cris 


	41. Chapter 40

Meredith is still standing there holding Cristina's hand.

Mer: you have to wake up Cris, you are strong enough to come back from this. WAKE UP!

She feels Cristina squeeze her hand.

Mer: come Cris OPEN your eyes

Cristina's eyes flutter open. Mark moves to the bed and removes the tube. Cristina coughs as it is removed, she looks around the room and locks eyes with Meredith,

Mark quietly walks out of the room, leaving them together.

Cris; you look like crap

Meredith laughs

Mer: I look better than you  
Cris: not possible

They both smile.

Cris: I don't do this kind of thing, but I knew you were here, and thank you for not leaving me  
Mer: you are person, I couldn't leave you  
Cris; and I couldn't go into the light because mere moments with you were not enough.

They are both crying, Meredith leans down hugs her. The door swings open and Alex, Izzie, Lexie, and George all rush in. Meredith pulls back and wipes her tears. She sees Mark standing in the back of the group. Meredith walks over to him and gives him a kiss so full of emotion it takes Mark's breath away.

Mer: I love you  
Mark: I love you too.

Meredith turns in his arms and looks at Cristina. Who is watching them. A look passes between them.

Mark: what was that  
Mer: my person is back and she is happy for us  
Mark: good 


	42. Chapter 41

Cristina is laying in bed when her door opens and Burke walks in.

Cris: what are you doing here?  
Burke: I heard you  
Cris: why now?  
Burke: well I  
Cris: seriously

Meredith comes in and sees Burke, she grabs his arm and pulls him out the room 

Mer: what the hell are you doing here?  
Burke: I heard she got hurt

Meredith's eyes flash in anger, Burke backs up as Meredith advances on him, he backs up to the wall. Meredith is standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Mer: YOU LEFT  
Burke: but I loved her  
Mer: no, you loved the woman you thought you could make Cristina. But you didn't love her, you weren't willing to wait for her. She LOVED YOU. SHE WAS IN THE DRESS, IN THE CHURCH, SHE WAS GOING TO WALK DOWN THE ISLE FOR YOU!!!  
Burke: but  
Mer: NO, you LEFT her broken, YOU ARE NOT THE HURT PARTY HERE. Do you even care that she is the best friend I could ever want, that she is my person.  
Burke: but  
Mer: SHUT UP. Shut up and leave, you pompous, arrogant A$$HOLE! You don' get to come here and break her again. She has protected me now I am protecting her, LEAVE!

Burke looks up and sees Mark, Alex and George standing behind Meredith. 

Burke: she trusted you, she didn't trust me

Meredith has started to walk away, she turns and punches Burke square in the jaw.

Mark grabs her before she can hit him again.

Alex: you need to

Burke rubs his jaw and walks out.

Alex: I'll go get ice for that hand slugger.

Meredith laughs. Mark kisses her.

Mark: You okay  
Mer: yeah 


	43. Chapter 42

Alex comes back with ice for Meredith's hand. She takes the ice and goes into Cristina's room.

Cris: you punched him  
Mer: yeah  
Cris: you actually decked Burke  
Mark: She would have kicked his ass but we stopped her  
Cris: why?

Meredith laughs

Mer: you okay  
Cris; yeah I am  
Mer: good

Bailey comes in, and shoos them out.

Mer: what Bailey  
Bailey; Grey  
Mer: yes  
Bailey: uh Dr. Webber is here, he uh  
Mer: is he okay  
Bailey: no  
Mer: what do you mean no  
Bailey: his brain tumor came back, and Sheppard is on his way to operate   
Mer: what room is Richard in?  
Bailey: you aren't upset that Derek is coming back?  
Mer: nope  
Bailey: well good then Richard is in 4650  
Mer: thanks

Mark and Meredith walk down to Richards room and go in.

Rich: hey if it isn't the Chief  
Mark: how you feeling?  
Rich: my head hurts  
Mer: well that's not surprising

Richard chuckles

Rich: you okay with Shep coming here  
Mer: why does everyone ask me that? Yes I'm fine with Derek coming back here, I have been with Mark a year, I love Mark. I'm marrying Mark. 

Mark puts his arm around Meredith and kisses her temple

Mer: sorry  
Rich: its okay  
Mark: why don't we let you rest, we'll be back  
Rich: okay

Mark pulls Meredith out of the room and kisses her. Meredith lays her head on his chest and takes a deep breath

Add: well isn't this cozy 


	44. Chapter 43

Meredith groans and turns in Mark's arms to face Addison.

Mark: what are you doing here?  
Add: I have a patient coming in.  
Mer: fantastic  
Add: look I wanted to apologize, for what I did the last time I was here.   
Mer: you mean lying about the fact you were pregnant with Alex's child, insulting me, and my sister

Addison looks at the ground

Add: yes, I am not proud of it Meredith. I… I was jealous, Alex had told me how happy the two of you were. And I miss Seattle. LA is great but..  
Mer: you want to stay here?  
Add: yeah, I know I don't deserve a second chance.  
Mer: no you don't

Meredith looks at Mark. He looks at her and smiles

Mer: but everyone deserves a second chance  
Add: really?  
Mer: yeah  
Add: I'd like for us to be friends Meredith  
Mer: we'll see

Meredith's pager goes off. She looks at it.

Mer: I need to go, Lexie is paging me from the pit. Play nice

Meredith kisses Mark and walks away.

Mark: we need a head of neonatal  
Add: and  
Mark: the hospital would be grateful to have you back.  
Add: great. I gotta go check on my patient.

Mark turns to walk away

Add: mark?  
Mark: yeah  
Add: I really am sorry  
Mark: I know

he turns and walks to his office. he finds Derek and Ray sitting in his office.

Mark: hey  
Der: Hey, you remember Ray  
Mark: yeah its nice to see you. Derek thanks for coming  
Der: its Richard of course I would come

Meredith runs into the office.

Mer: we need you now mark  
Mark: whats going on?  
Mer: multiple burn victim's, Joe's caught on fire, someone knocked over a candle. Hey Derek  
Der: hey  
Ray: I am going to  
Mer: go to the residents lounge,  
Der: lets go

They all head out the door 


	45. Chapter 44

Meredith, Mark and Derek walk into the pit to see 20 people waiting. Mark looks down at Meredith and she kisses his cheek. They all go their separate ways. Meredith finds Joe being looked at by Alex.

Mer: hey Joe, Alex taking good care of you?

Joe: yeah, thanks Meredith,

Meredith smiles at him

Joe: my bar,

Mer: I know Joe, don't worry we will all figure it out. Alex page me if you need me okay

Alex: okay

Meredith walks away from Alex and Joe and goes to waiting patient.

Several hours later everyone had been seen and everyone is okay, no fatalities. Meredith is walking out of the pit when someone grabs her and drags her into a supply closet

Mer: Derek what

Der: I just wanted a minute to talk to you alone, without Mark and Ray

Meredith looks at him and crosses her arms.

Mer: okay talk

Der: why did we break up

Mer: a lot of reasons Derek

Der: but I thought we had good times

Meredith sighs and looks at Derek.

Mer: we did have good times Derek. Really good times, but… after Addison, we never got back what we had before. We couldn't trust each other, and without trust you don't have anything. I loved you Derek. And it killed me when we broke up. That I hurt you, but I'm not sorry we dated, that we were together. It lead me to Mark and I couldn't be happier. I love him Derek.

Der: I know you do. I want you to be happy

Mer: are you happy with Ray

A smile lights up Derek's face.

Der: yeah I am. I want to marry her

Mer: then do it. I need to go find my fiancé

Der: okay,

Mer: bye Derek

Meredith walks out of the closet, as the door closes Derek looks at the floor

Der: bye Meredith.

That night Meredith and Mark are laying in bed, Mark has Meredith in his arms and is gently rubbing her back. Meredith jumps up and runs into the bathroom. Mark gets up and follows her. He holds back her hair and rubs her back

Meredith sits there for a minute and Mark helps her up. She brushes her teeth and smiles at Mark.

Mer: We need to talk

Mark: that doesn't sound good

Mer: its good, well it depends on how you look at it

Mark: okay

Meredith leads him back into the bedroom and sits him down.

Mark: what's going on Meredith?

Meredith kneels in front of Mark and takes his hands.

Mer: we have never really talked about kids

Mark: I want our kids Meredith.

Mer: good

Mark looks at Meredith.

Mer: because I'm pregnant

Mark doesn't say anything, but he jumps up and holds Meredith. He tips her head back and kisses her.

Mark: I love you Meredith

Mer: I love you too. I know we are supposed to get married in 6 months

Mark: don't you have your dress

Mer: yes

Mark lets go of Meredith and gets his cell phone

Mark: start packing, call your family

Meredith smiles and calls Cristina, and tells her to pack and get over there. She gets Alex and Izzie and George, they all start to pack and Meredith finishes as Mark hangs up.

Mark: we are all on the 9 out of Seattle

Mer: to?

Mark: New Orleans

Meredith jumps into Mark's arms and kisses him. Alex walks in and grabs their bags. Izzie comes to the door and smiles

Izz: we need to go

Meredith pulls back and gets her phone. Without looking away Meredith makes two more calls.

Mer: Derek, hey its' Meredith. Look mark and I need you and Ray to meet us at the airport in

She checks her watch

Mer: 45 minutes, don't ask, just do it. Bye

Meredith hangs up and dials again.

Mer: Addison, hey, look pack your bag and meet me at the airport in 45 minutes. thank you okay great

Mark: you invited our ex's

Mer: yeah Addison is trying and Derek is your brother.

Mark smiles and kisses Meredith again.

Soon they are on the plane winging their way to New Orleans.


	46. Chapter 45

They are staying at Maison Dupuy Hotel, the French Quarter

They are staying at Maison Dupuy Hotel, the French Quarter. Unknown to Meredith, Mark's parents are there too, and Richard is flying in the next morning. 

The Hotel

http/i241.

http/i241.

Meredith's mouth drops open when she see's everyone's room. 

Izzie: and we each get our own room?

MarK: yes

Cris: wow, thanks Mark

Mark: you're family

http/i241.

Mark takes her hand and leads her to the honeymoon suite. 

http/i241.

Meredith looks at Mark as the bellboy unloads their bags. Meredith watches Mark put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. Meredith pulls off her shirt and unzips her jeans. She slides them down her legs and walks into the bedroom, stripping off her underwear as she goes. She climbs on the bed and smiles at Mark who followed her. Mark quickly sheds his clothes and lays next to her. He captures her lips and kisses her. Mark pulls back and kisses her check, her neck, her collar bone; he stops at her breasts and gently kisses her nipples. Meredith's eyes close and she can feel herself getting wet. 

Mark continues his pursuit down her body. He stops at her stomach and gently kisses her still flat belly. 

Mark: daddy love you baby

Meredith's eyes fill with tears listening to Mark talk to their unborn child. Mark looks up at Meredith and moves to kiss her. He settles between Meredith's legs and she parts them, opening herself to him. Mark kisses her as he enters her body. Meredith's eyes open and lock with Mark's. The only sound that can be heard is the soft moans they are both making. They have made love before, it was always great, hot, passionate. At times it was gentle, sometimes rough, it was urgent and fast, slow and thorough. But tonight, it was different. With their eyes never leaving each other, they climaxed together. Mark rolled off of Meredith and gathered her in his arms. 

He kisses her temple as their eyes start to close. 

The next morning they all walk around New Orleans and soon Meredith gets pulled away from Mark to get ready for her wedding. 

Meredith is putting on her jewelry when there is a knock at door. 

Mer's Dress

http/i241.

Mer: come in

Richard walks in

Mer: what are you doing here? your surgery is tomorrow, we are all coming back for your surgery

Rich: its still tomorrow, just here, and Derek's still doing it, but when Mark called and told me that he was stealing you away to get married I bullied Derek into moving the surgery to here, so I could walk you down the aisle. 

Mer: oh Dad

Meredith wraps her arms around Richard. 

Mer: thank you

Rich: there is no place I would rather be

Richard takes her arm and leads her to the courtyard 

http/i241.

Meredith smiles at Mark as she walks towards him. Mark's parents are standing behind him and their happiness with Meredith is evident. 

flashback to that afternoon

Meredith walks outside to find Mark talking to an older couple she walks up and Mark puts his arm around her waist. 

Mark: Mom dad, this is Meredith

Mark's mom looks at Meredith and immediately pulls her in for a hug. 

Joan: Meredith its good to have you in our family. My son loves you so much, I know you must be great. 

Mer: thank you Joan

They spend the afternoon with his parents and Joan pulls Meredith to the side. 

Joan: Meredith, I know that your mom, died, and your step mother

Mer: yes mam'

Joan: I know you don't want to right now, but eventually, maybe you could call me mom

Meredith looks into Joan's eyes and see's love and acceptance

Mer: okay.. mom

Joan smiles at Meredith as they rejoin Mark and David

end flashback


	47. The End

The wedding was typical, for an atypical couple

The wedding was typical, for an atypical couple. They really can't take their eyes off each other, and soon the minister pronounces them man and wife

Mark gathers Meredith in his arms and kisses her. It is a kiss of passion, of love, of commitment. Meredith isn't scared of the future; she is pregnant, married and most of all she is happy. She holds Mark's hand as they move to their friends, their family. It may be different, than what they both thought it would be, but they are happy, and can't imagine life without each other, Meredith knows that Mark is her forever. She used to think she had to settle for Mr. Right Now, she squeezes his hand because he showed her that Mr. Right Now is Mr. Right, the love of her life, and she is getting her happily ever after. 

The end

Thank you for reading!! I loved Meredith and Mark together here. They both changed

Stay tuned for my next MerMark-- Friendship: The Foundation of Love


End file.
